Days of the Untouchables
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Wrestling meets magic, magic meets wrestling & together they meet a seemingly unstoppable serial killer...
1. Sandworms & freaks

**A/N **Ok so new story time! I will update **A love story for the insane **soon I promise but this idea has been floating in my head for a few days now and its driving me crazy! Its kind of hard to explain but hopefully you'll enjoy it. Ok it is a little explain-y so feel free to skip what you already know but I just hope it pans out. Anyways Hit that review button people!

**Chapter 1 Sandworms & freaks**

Grim Road was a normal looking one-way street, all the houses stood side by side in a straight boring line. Each house was one storey and brightly coloured. White picket fences seperated each property, each property had tidy lawns and flawless gardens. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary with the exception of the two odd houses. Each street has to have something to ruin the tranquilty, on Grim Road they had two houses that made the street what it was. The first house at the beginning of the street wasn't brightly coloured, in fact it was so dull and ugly that people wondered if it was even occupied. It was occupied, by a strange old man who had given up on the world. He was bitter, cold and reclusive. Around his house stray chickens and even a goat roamed around, the lawns very over grown. His house was boarded up and he hadn't opened the door in years. He had learnt his lesson, he opened it once and the visitor on the other side got such a fright at his mangled eye she ran away screaming, the old man known as John Doe never opened the door again, it was better if he was left be. The other house was at the opposite end of the street, the last house. Instead of being one of the normal houses it was a gothic styled mansion that stood ontop of a steep hill. It was the haunted house of the street. The people below didn't get much chance to question it, they had their own lives to deal with. When they did stop and question the house they were left wondering about the people inside. They hardly saw anyone go in or come out. Sure they heard the occasional scream but that was it.

Inside this house however lived the Untouchables, four magical girls that were know the soul protectors of Earth. Iziah the Demon, Harmoni the Witch, and Raven and Storm, the Hunters. To outsiders they looked like four freaks covered in peircings, tatts and scars but they were the very reason why the Earth kept spinning. Added to the clan was their younger sister, Jamie. The paths of the humans below and the Untouchables above had never crossed until now...

On a typical day of summer Raven Michales walked through the door to her house, crossbow slung over her shoulder. For the past three days she had been off the planet, litterly. The town Mile, on the desert planet of Motavia had an over-grown sandworm that needed to be killed. Raven happily took the mission in desperate need of getting the hell away from her identical twin Iziah for a few days. The sandworm wasn't hard to deal with, Raven could of done it with her eyes shut, in fact thats what she did. Anything to bring a challenge. Raven wasn't just the queen of her Hunters, she was queen of the four Untouchables, she simply knew more than anyone because she had been alive so long. She was the only thing older than time itself. Storm her apprentice slash cousin trampled down the stairs happily, her black attire made her ivory skin shine, almost.

"Hey your back! How was the sandworm?"

Raven shrugged a tiny smile on her lips "It was a sandworm Storm, it wasn't hard to deal with"

"See I don't get that. You take a job that usually takes an hour and stretch it out to last three days"

"I like to walk. Reminds me of the old days" Raven laughed peeling off her armor "So much happen around here while I was gone?"

Storm shrugged "Not really although I found out why our neighbours aren't around much"

"Because Iziah's attitude scares people?"

"I heard that!" Iziah shouted from her basement, that was the good thing about Iziah, she spent most of her time either in the basement or at work where she was a mortician. It gave her the perfect excuse as to why she came home with blood on her hands.

"Don't care" Raven shrugged errupting a growl from Iziah, Storm continued on with her story. She had a feeling that Raven already knew but Storm knew her cousin liked to be humored.

"Everybody except us, Marshall and John Doe are friends and collegues of Dad's" Storm explained trying not to laugh. Storm's father was known as Triple H, a professional wrestler who had a little trouble keeping his pants on. Raven's father Shawn Michales was his brother and sometimes wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"Are you kiddin? The entire WWE down one street? Thats just so weird"

"Tell me about it. Why would you have an entire company down one street?" Storm shrugged again "But you realise this means we gotta deal with slutty bitchy girls that get threatened"

"And guys that think there all that and a bag of potato chips" Raven added changing into her black shorts and bikini top. During the human summer she lived in her shorts and bikini. It was simply the coolest option, of course Motavia was hotter but she doubted that any human would experience that anytime soon.

"And John Cena" They finished together before laughing.

"And now I'm hungry" Raven said picking up money and shoving it down her shirt, attached to her upper thigh was her hunting knife. She wanted to take the crossbow but she knew that wouldn't be accepted at _Tom's_, the convienant store at the end of the street.

"Your always hungry" Storm laughed linking her arm in Raven's and heading down the hill.

The usually quiet street was now wide awake with people, milling around talking and tending to their properties. Instead of walking on the footpath people walked in the middle of the road, hardly any cars came down that way so it was quite safe to do so. While Raven and Storm walked they could feel the many eyes peering at them, two girls as different as can be linking arms and giggling. Storm a tall slender girl with porcilin skin, a few well placed tatts and white hair. Her eyes the same white as her hair. It seemed quite obvious as to why her name was Storm. Raven on the other hand barely reached five-three. No one could tell what her skin was like because it was heavily inked with her life story, she was actually running out of room on her tiny body which was a shame because Raven always said she had alot more story left in her. Her straight black strands hung loose and throughout the stands hung silver ringlets, her pericing silver eyes scouting everyone in sight. Her petite frame didn't seem like it could take the huge bust that threatened to pop from her shirt, it was what most guys were looking at right now. Not that they would admit to that. They all saw the knife. Disregaurding the peering eyes they continued on with their conversation.

"So Jam will be back tonight at some point and she's gonna be wasted" Raven said as they passed two guys with an eye problem. They ignored it, they weren't a threat. Jamie was the youngest of the Michales clan, at sixteen she was the epitome of _Barbie_ only _Barbie_ didn't have Jamie's brain inpediment making life extremely unpredictable yet funny. She lived with Raven while her father was away at work, they liked having her there and she liked being there.

"I wonder how camp went?" Storm asked thoughtfully, for the past three weeks Jamie had been away on a school camp, something she was very excited about.

"Good according to her last message"

"She didn't send any messages" Storm raised an eyebrow at her cousin.

"Ok so I'm using the power of thought, so shoot me"

Storm laughed "Sometimes I would but then I think it would be less painful for me if I kill myself because Iziah would have a field day with killin me"

"So when are you going back to work?" Raven asked as they passed two girls, they didn't look too bad actually. A raised eyebrow but no looks of being a bitch.

Storm shrugged, she co-owned a resturant with her friend Yoko. She had been sent on holiday after she punched out one of her waitress', Storm still maintained that she punched herself. "Tomorrow I think, what about you?"

Raven worked at a strip club known as _Demonica's_. She found it no big deal to take off her clothes for horny men throwing money at her. It made little difference to her, so she protected the humans and then got naked for them. It was just another thing in life that had to be done. Her father knew what she did and he always said it was less dangerous than hunting, at least she couldn't be killed taking off her clothes. "I'm back tomorrow night, Tony gave me the night off because I might be "jet-lagged" It was hard coming up with reasons to leave for hunting reasons but somehow the girls managed it. As they almost reached _Tom's_ fate decided to play a mean game, throw a couple of whores at them knowing that it was "rude" to kill them. This was their planet and the Untouchables were "guests" they had to be polite. The two stick figures gave them looks of digust clearly not liking the look of the two girls.

"Freaks" The blonde muttered on her way past. Raven had told her clan that killing humans was un-acceptable at any point but breaking a few bones was a-ok. Besides Raven was protecting them, they didn't have to be rude about it. Grabbing a fist full of her pretty blonde locks she pulled her back until she was bent backwards, Raven's hunting knife at her throat.

"You wanna repeat that a little louder?"

Her friend stepped forward but Storm held up her hand "Whoa she has a knife to your girl's throat, I wouldn't step any closer she won't hesitate to slit her pretty little throat."

She didn't listen and wound up getting a thuderous kick from Storm. "I warned her" Storm said simply. Meanwhile the blonde started to cry and beg for mercy. Raven and Storm just looked at each other, she expected her to have a little more back bone. It was just a harmless little knife, what was the big deal? Raven let her go pushing her forward they went into _Tom's_ to get their food.

The way back to the house wasn't without its drama either, as they talked and laughed they forgot all about the two bimbos until someone got in their way. His cold blue eyes stared holes through them, his six foot frame towered easily over both of them. The sleeves on his arms glinting in the light.

"Here's whats gonna happen, your going to go over to Kelly and Eve and your gonna say your sorry and ask for their forgiveness" His deep drawl called more attention than the two girls wanted. Storm and Raven looked at eachother before bursting out laughing, he really did not appreciate that.

"Something funny?"

"You, being all macho man" Storm gasped out still laughing, "Face it you don't care about them, your only here because you clearly want to fuck them."

Raven however didn't like this situation, firstly no one commanded her to do anything, not after all she had been through. Secondly she was liking the look of this mere human despite the fact that his tone suggested douche. And lastly he stood in the way of getting home, her only objective she held right now.

"Look who ever you are, this is whats gonna happen, your gonna get out of my way before I kick you so hard you'll need an operation to remove your balls from your throat"

He looked down at her wondering if she was crazy or stupid. Someone like _her _was telling someone like _him_ what to do. He could squash her in ten seconds flat.

"Your going to apologize"

"No. I'm not. Now get out of my way"

"I'd listen if I was you, she gets vicious if you get in between her and food" Storm advised knowing what was coming. Raven had already passed that point of reason, someone was going to get hurt.

"Move or I'll make you"

He cracked a small patronizing smile "I'd like to see you try little girl"

Raven kicked him so hard and fast he didn't see it coming and all he could do was sink to the ground in immense pain. He had felt pain before but this seemed to be the worst pain he had ever felt. Period.

Raven and Storm simply walked around him and continued on as though nothing had happened. Now _everybody_ was staring.

No sooner had they made it home the door banged open again, Shawn and Hunter walking through it looking very un-happy. Raven sat on the couch playing her favourite game of the month _Gain Ground_, Storm as always was on her laptop at the table talking to random people on the internet.

"Raven Venom Michales is there a reason you kicked Randy Orton?" Shawn demanded of her. Raven heaved an annoyed sigh pausing her game she looked to her father.

"I didn't kick Randy Orton"

"Yes you did! He's very irate and I can't say I blame the man"

"No I kicked some douche with tattoos on his arms, blue eyes and shaved brown hair"

"That would be Randy" Hunter put in trying not to laugh. He liked Randy perfectly fine but him getting his ass kicked by a woman that he outweighed by at least two hundred pounds was very amusing.

"Oh" Raven said simply "Well he deserved it."

"Oh yeah? Tell me what was your reason for putting my friend on the ground?"

"He got in my way" Raven shrugged "I gave him fair warnin and so did Storm, it wasn't my fault he didn't listen, case closed" Raven said going back to her game. Shawn pushed the pause button again.

"No its not closed case. Raven you will apologize to him"

"Yeah that ain't gonna happen in this lifetime Dad, better luck next time"

Shawn grabbed her by her left ear and pulled her off the couch, Raven could of easily defended herself but at the end of it all Shawn was still her father and she would respect him.

"Go and say your sorry right now young lady"

Raven pulled away "Fine" She huffed, going out to the porch she started to shout down the hill "Randy Orton I'm sorry for kickin you! Next time stay outta my way!"

"Fuck you bitch!"

Raven looked to her father "I tried. He don't want my apology he wants to kick my ass"

"Well go down there and say your sorry to his face"

"I ain't goin down there because the only thing that will happen is I will kick his ass. Again"

Shawn let out a puff of air "Raven please, these people are my friends and collgues, the last thing I need is them majorly pissed because one of my girls" "Or mine" Hunter interjected "Decides that they want some human punching bags"

"Hey I'm all for them leavin uz alone but sadly that won't happen so if they get in my way I'm kickin some ass"

Shawn let out that puff of air again, he knew thats what Raven would say. He wasn't sure why but he thought it might be a little fun to see some of those guys knocked down a peg or two.

"Please don't kill anybody, at least give me that"

"Fine we won't kill no-body. Now leave me alone, I want to play my game in peace"


	2. A bitch to slap

**A/N **So I've decided to make it that all the guys (except one) aren't magical so its just the four girls which of course sets up for more drama because I really like drama,

Onwards tonto!

**Chapter 2 A bitch to slap**

Bright and early the next morning Randy Orton and John Cena made their way to the haunted house, John had tried to deter Randy from going up there, but the Viper wasn't listening. John wasn't stupid enough to think that Randy would let this go, his bruised ego fuelled him on his mission.

"Rand are you sure you want to do this? You ain't fucking with just some random guys daughter, this is Shawn Michales little girl. Shawn may not care for wrestling politics but you know Hunter does."

"I don't care John, she needs to be taught some respect" Randy growled stalking up the hill. The front door wide open because of the on going heat. The two guys themselves were in nothing but shorts making most the girls below go crazy with wanting. Randy tapped on the door once not seeing anyone around. A tall girl that he didn't reconize came down the stairs, her long black hair tyed into a loose ponytail.

"Iziah! Your telegram strippers are here!"

"Is your sister here?" Randy growled ignoring her comment, he wanted to punch John right now because he was trying not to laugh at her random words.

"That would depend which sister your looking for"

"The one that kicked me yesterday" Randy snapped annoyed at the pleased smile on her face.

Her smile seemed to brighten at his words "That would be Raven. Rae!"

"You don't have to scream Harmoni, I'm right here" Raven put in annoyed from her spot on the couch. She paused her game and looked to the two big men. "Oh its you. What can I do for you?"

"You owe me an apology"

"I did apologize and you told me to go and fuck myself which might add was extrememly rude"

"Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Tell me why I'm supposed to care?" Raven said getting up from her seat. Randy had to admit he liked the guts of the girl, here she was barely reaching his neck and yet she was still telling him exactly what was on her mind. Before he could say anything Raven pushed past him and looked down the hill. Right in front of her she couldn't believe what was happening. Two grown women, both blonde getting their kicks from throwing little round stones at a defenseless chicken. The poor confused bird tried to escape the assult but to no avail.

"Hey!" Raven shouted down the hill making everybody stop and pay attention. "If you don't stop that I'm gonna come down there and tear you both a new one!"

Both women practically laughed in her face which of course only made Raven madder. Being one of the first Hunters on Earth there was a time where animals were her only friends, over the years she had learnt to respect each and every animal. Not only because it was cruel to hurt them but because animals did more for humans than people realised or reconized. She reached in the doorway and pulled out a very long black pole.

"Venom" Harmoni warned knowing exactly what her sister could be like, to put it simply when she was angry even _Iziah_ was afraid of her and that was saying something.

"Outta my way I have a bitch to slap" Raven stomped down the hill angrily as the two big blondes faced her, waiting for the on-slaught. Without a word she swung her pole twice knocking both blondes to the ground. Scooping up the stray chicken she stepped over the two women and headed home. She noticed the eyes staring and just wondered how long it would take for them to realise, just leave them alone or they were gonna get hurt.

"You were sayin?" Raven smiled at both men who were just looking at her actions still stunned. They didn't say anything, they just pushed past her and headed down the hill, already there were people checking on the two knocked out women. Raven put her pole back and went to the couch, chicken still in hand. She knew she would have to return it to John Doe but the thought of walking down the hill again just annoyed her. So she just orbed it back into his yard, no harm,no foul. Of course it didn't take long for her father to march back up the hill to talk about her latest actions.

"Venom!" Shawn shouted just barging in like usual. Raven lay on the couch where he couldn't see her, telling Harmoni telepathically not to tell him to look on the couch.

"She's on the couch Dad!"

"Damn it Iziah!" Raven cursed as Shawn found her before she could orb away.

"Venom in the course of two days you have smacked five people"

"Yeah I thought that was weird too, usually by now I've smacked out at least eight people"

Shawn closed his eyes trying not to yell "Raven I don't know how you do things on _your_ planet but on Earth we don't go around smacking people out"

"But they deserved it!"

"No they did not and you know it. Now first thing tomorrow your going to go down there and apologize to Randy Orton, Beth Phoenix, Nattie Neidheart, Eve Torres and Kelly Kelly"

Raven folded her arms like a stubborn child "No."

"Do not make me superkick you girl"

Raven let out a sigh, the only thing she wanted right now was to be left alone, seriously that wasn't asking too much was it? Apparently it was. "Look I won't apologize, ok maybe to Randy but only because he's cute. However I will stop knockin them out"

"Thank you" Shawn said greatfully, he didn't expect her to say she was sorry but at least she was going to stop hurting people.

"Just answer me one question Dad" Raven started leading him to the front door, pointing down below he witnessed Heath Slater and Tyson Kidd teasing Jamie. The poor girl was just trying to get home but they decided to make it harder for her. Simply because she was obviously different with the way she was going on about the bright flowers that only she could see.

"What should I do about that?"

"Go, go, go" Shawn pushed her forward hurriedly, he would be fired on the spot if he showed violence but as always his daughters just wouldn't care if they got into trouble.

"Hey leave her alone"

Jamie looked to her sister relieved, if there was anyone that would help her it would be her sisters, oh and Storm.

"Or what?" Tyson looked to her small frame.

"Seriously dude you wanna push me? I've already taken out five people I won't hesitate to make it seven" Raven took Jamie's hand looking at the two men. "You know what your no challenge so we're just gonna walk away now. I suggest if you two still want that ability you'll leave us be"

They were about to start when they saw Randy walking their way, if anyone could get an apology from someone it was him. Raven brightened suddenly "Ah the man I was lookin for. I wanted to apologize for kickin you yesterday. I hope your balls are ok and hopefully you still have the ability to breed"

Randy went from anger to confusion, she just kept throwing curve balls and he wasn't sure how to take her, not lightly would be his first guess. Jamie's eyes widened at the pictures on his arms.

"He's so pretty!" Jamie gushed, loudly.

"I know, believe me the best part is when he walks away" Raven giggled at her sister, it was like Randy wasn't even there.

Randy still didn't know what to say but he was pretty sure she blatently said she had been perving. He had never come across a woman like her and as much as he hated it, he was starting to like it. But only a little.

"Crap I've confused him. Looks as though he's just a pretty face. Pity I could of had some fun" Raven shrugged pushing past him, Jamie waving good-bye cheerfully. Randy had never been so confused in his entire life. One minute she was kicking him, then saying sorry, then perving and then calling him stupid. Either she had a death wish or he was losing his scare factor. He wasn't sure what was worse.

"You ok Rand?" John cut through him, his blue eyes glued to the hill. Randy followed his gaze side-stepping his own confusion.

"Thats a death sentence Cena and you know it"

"What?" John asked innocently as they both headed home. Randy just wanted to push those psycho's from his mind.

"You were looking at the blonde. You realise thats Shawn's daughter, he will kill you"

"I was just looking Rand, no harm in that is there"

"According to those psycho's, probably"

"I think you like her" John teased

Randy narrowed his icy orbs at his friend "I like her about as much as I liked getting hit in the balls"

John howled with laughter, Randy may of had an instant disliking to them but secretly he wanted to get to know the over excited blonde, John would have some real fun with her.


	3. Hunters have holidays too

**A/N **As with all my stories I don't own the WWE wrestlers (sadly) The Michales girls, Storm and Jilly are all my creation, anyways have fun with this weird little chapter before all the choatic drama happens! Yay!

**Chapter 3 Hunters have holidays too**

"Good morning people!" Raven cheered coming inside early the next morning, another summer day another occasion to celebrate.

"Good morning Raven, happy Revoloutin day!" Storm hugged her before looking at her chosen attire. She was dressed like an old time savage, wearing stratigecally made black fur.

"Happy Revolution Storm!"

"I can't believe you people are actually celebrating that stupid holiday" Iziah grumbled coming up the stairs, "Seriously its a bogus holiday like Christmas or Easter"

"Iziah do not insult our holiday" Raven snapped "We don't insult your national holidays"

"What holiday?"

"Holloween"

Iziah shook her head "I still can't believe that your gonna celebrate a holiday that happened back in 1505"

Raven laughed pulling out a bottle of bourbon "That was a good day, I can remember it like it was yesterday"

Iziah rolled her eyes as Raven started to go on about how her holiday came to be. "And then they said we can't do that and I said like hell we can't and then the paper was signed and I sat back with my mead and got so drunk I thought my vectors were chasin me"

Storm cracked up laughing "That is not what happened and you know it"

"Well who knows what really happened Storm, I was drunk just like I'm gonna be tonight."

"Are you drinking all day?"

"Yes Izzy I am, your free to join uz if you want"

Iziah laughed "Nah I might give the liver a day off today"

"Uh Raven some guy is coming up the hill" Storm informed her looking out the window, some official looking guy with a really bad haircut made his way un-steadily up the hill. Just from looking at him Storm didn't like him, his suit screamed douchebag.

"Oh this should be fun" Raven muttered going out to her rocking chair. Storm right by her side.

"Hello my name is John Laurenitus" He started his voice reminded Raven of gravel. She had always hated gravel.

"Good for you, what do you want?"

He cleared his throat again before going on with his point "It has come to my understanding that there is some tension between you and some of my superstars"

"No tension. I've already taken care of it Rosie"

"John"

"Pretty"

"Listen Ms Michales" "Don't call me that, it irritates me. My name is Venom"

"Listen Venom I think its best if for the next two days while my superstars are home it would be best if you stayed up here"

Raven and Storm looked at each other not believeing what he had just said, "Your tellin me that we have to be confined up here because your superstars have a problem with uz"

"Yes, its what is best"

"Listen to me you major douche we are not stayin up here because your workers are idiots, we have as much right to be down there as they do now get off my property before I open fire"

"You won't do that"

"I suggest you take a better look at those picket signs I've got nailed into my grass before you tell me what I will and won't do"

John had no choice but to make his way down the hill, _Tresspassers will be shot, survivors will be shot again_ She knew her rights very well, if there was a sign clear as day then she could very well shoot anyone that she didn't want on her property. John decided that if he had to go back up there he would definitely bring his lawyer.

After he was gone Storm handed Raven another bourbon so they could celebrate their holiday in peace, well almost in peace. Several shouts of insults floated up the hill, "You know what I find funny Storm?"

"The fact that its you that stands between them and death?"

"No. The fact that a company that is anti-bullying are nothin but a bunch of bullies"

Storm chuckled "Yeah thats like a weird twist for you. We don't like bullying yet we're gonna bully the next tattooed chick we see"

"Which by the way is just favortism"

Storm just looked at her, three bourbons in and already she was not making sense. "What?"

"Well they don't call Randy Orton a freak, or CM Punk a freak, or The Undertaker a freak or...who's another guy with a fuck load of tattoos?"

"Um... I think you named them all Raven"

"You forgot Rey Mysterio!" Iziah shouted up making the two girls laugh.

"Nah they call him midget!" Raven shouted back as Jamie came out with her skipping rope.

"Raven will you play jump-rope with me?"

"Oh no, I don't jump for two reasons. A) Men stare and B) I'm afraid of whackin myself in the face"

Jamie clasped her hands together, "Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!"

"Ok, ok I'll play but Storm is playin too"

"Oh am I now?"

"Yes thats an official huntin order missy" Raven laughed grabbing her slender wrist and pulling her down the hill.

"Well its not tradition but lets do it anyways!"

"Raven you start in the middle!" Jamie cheered making more people stare at them. They didn't seem to care, they were happy because they were being left alone. Bottle in hand Raven jumped the skipping rope as they chanted some school yard rhyme.

"Jamie!"

Hearing her name she dropped the rope almost making Raven trip over. "Dude! Not cool!"

Jamie however was busy gushing and hugging some random girl. Storm and Raven looked at them clearly fasicnated, not once in all their years of hunting did they ever greet each other like Jamie and this girl were.

"Guys this is my friend Jilly, we met on camp" Jamie practically bounced from foot to foot. Turning back to Jilly, her face burning with questions "What are you doing here?"

"My brother lives here, oh and guess who else is here, Bex!"

Jamie clapped her hands happily "Raven can I go with Jilly?"

"Just stay where I can see you, or at least hear you"

"Ok lady I love you bye bye" Jamie giggled taking Jilly's hand and heading off down towards her other friend Bex.

Raven looked after the two girls, her head cocked to the side obviously deep in thought. Taking a long drink she made clicking sounds, she only did that when she knew things that held no significance yet she still found interesting.

"What? Whats so interesting about Jilly?"

"What her last name is"

"And that would be?"

Raven took a seat on the middle of the road "Cena"

Storm took a seat with beside her "Does Jamie know that she has befriended the sister of her "God"

"No idea. Bex is also interestin"

"Whats her last name? Brooks? Barrett? Mysterio?"

"Orton. But thats not what I find interestin. I find it interestin that for the past five minutes he's been starin at me. Or possibly you"

Storm snuck a look and sure enough there he was talking to his friend, his eyes drifting over to them every now and then. Storm crossed her fingers "Oh please let him be staring at you"

"I'm wearin fur and jumpin rope I would be staring too" Raven laughed pulling yet another bottle from no-where. "Hey you know what we should do, play the circle"

"You really think we could find five people willing to play that with us"

"Yeah your right besides Dad would do his nut" Raven stood up and stretched "We could however do some one on one combat?"

Storm jumped up and raced into the house, "Nothin that fires!" Raven shouted up to her.

Storm came back down carrying two large hunting knives and Raven's long black pole.

"You sure you wanna play this with me Storm?" Raven teased as she took her position facing Storm.

Like an expert she twirled the knives in her hands, it was like she was some sort of performer. "Oh yeah I'm sure. Besides your tidly right now"

"I am not"

"Say the alphabet backwards then" Storm challenged making Raven laugh.

"Lets just do this, there starin again"

"Alright. Tap weapons. Two steps back"

The clunking of the wood against metal seemed to drown out all the other noise, it seemed that everyone had gone quiet just to witness this. Apparently when they weren't hurting the wrestlers they were trying to hurt each other. Randy however couldn't help but watch in anticipation. They locked eyes and suddenly it was just the two of them and all their focus was on the other.

"Go!" They shouted together and like an action movie they fought. Each hunter blocking the other from getting hit. They knew each other very well so it was going to be ten times harder to gain victory. Randy quite enjoyed watching them, they were so fast it was like they were just blurs. Storm was quite flexible for such a tall girl, flexibility usually comes easier when your short but everytime Raven swung that pole towards her face Storm pulled a _Trish Stratus_ and simply dodged. Raven wasn't bad to watch either, she barely reached Storm's shoulders yet each kick she made was inches from her face which of course meant that Raven held flexibility as well. Randy was captivated, they moved so gracefully it was like it was their own private dance. In a split second Raven changed direction and put Storm on her back. The black pole pointed at her throat.

"Don't fuck with the jedi master son"

Storm rolled her eyes as Raven offered her hand, "You do realise Raven I wasn't trying to beat you"

"Oh yeah? So what were you trying to do Storm, take a hit?"

"I was prooving that I could keep up with you, I doubt any of them could"

"Ah touche" Raven put her pole in the other hand, extending the other she helped Storm up. "Wanna play again?"

"Nah. I think I might just sit in the middle of the road."

"Hey lets go down to the pub and play pool, I feel like whackin some balls, preferably without gettin in trouble"

Storm laughed as Jamie and her two friends came up to them, Jamie's face was so bright she looked as though she would explode any moment from sheer happiness. Raven was just happy that the two girls she had befreinded were friends with her simply because they liked her. Jamie found it hard to make good friends with her injury and her psychotic sisters. (Mainly Iziah)

"Raven can Bex and Jilly stay the night?"

"Does that mean I can't drink?"

Jamie giggled "Of course you can drink!"

"Oh then knock yourselves out. Harm will be in charge so listen to what she tells you"

"Ok lady I love you bye bye!" Jamie shouted as she and her friends actually began to run up the hill. As always people were staring at them, not that they cared they just wanted to celebrate their holiday.

It had just turned half past one in the morning when Randy was woken. Loud hollering and slurred singing pulled him from the land of nod. Randy was about to yell at them to be quiet when the words caught in his throat. Again the girls attitudes seemed to of just flipped. One moment their psycho, now their filled with joy as they sung drunkenly down the . Both Raven and Storm were pissed as chooks, stumbling their way home. Randomly they sung, clasping each other's hands they danced like their was no tomorrow. He couldn't help the smile that came to him, they just looked so relaxed and normal. As much as he tried he couldn't help it, his eyes locked to Raven as she danced to the drunken words of her song. He made up his mind right then and there, he was going to pursue her and no one could stop him,


	4. Let the fun begin

**Chapter 4 Let the fun begin**

Bright and early the next morning Raven got up and started to make herself some porridge. Thanks to her night of drinking she was extra hungry, instead of munching on an arm she thought porridge might be best, she didn't exactly want Jamie's friends knowing that she ate people when she was hungry. The three girls wound up in Jamie's room so Raven was free to cook in peace. Well almost in peace, Iziah decided to make an un-welcome entrance.

"Morning!" She more than shouted, that wicked grin on her face.

"We don't have hangovers Izzy"

Instantly her grin faded, "Damn. So why you up so early?"

"Hungry" Raven shrugged, "Get the door would you"

"There's no-one-" Iziah looked at her sister purely annoyed as the harsh knocking errupted "I hate it when you do that"

"Just answer the door"

"Good morning Alex!" Iziah practically cheered at the dark detective.

"Morning Iziah, is your sister around?"

"No" Raven said stirring her pot. "She's out of her mind but might be back later"

"Raven and Iziah I need to talk to both of you"

"So who did I kill this time?" Iziah asked taking a seat at the table that grin back on her face.

"There was an incident last night, I'm hoping it was you Izzy because if it wasn't then we're in trouble"

Raven took her porridge to the table, she wasn't really interested in what he had to say, right now all she wanted was food.

"Iziah did you kill anybody last night?"

"No"

"Your unbreakble vow Iziah, did you kill anybody last night?"

Iziah said a few ancient words while making some weird gestures "I did not kill anybody last night"

"Well she didn't combust into thin air, so she ain't your killer"

Alex ran a hand over his tired face "Raven do you think you could spare some time to help us with this case. I think its more of your specialty"

Raven shook her head "No can do Alex. Its a human problem and I can't interfere"

"Raven we have a dead body, a bloody handprint but no ID, this is your kind not ours"

"I'm sorry Alex but until somethin seriously magical pops up its not my problem"

"I thought you were meant to protect us?"

"Murders happen Alex, I can't go after every case. I'm sorry but I have rules that need to be followed or else there's no point having them"

Alex sighed, he knew there was no use in trying to persude her. "Fine but if something magical happens can I count on your assistance?"

"Sure"

Alex stood up feeling slightl better "Thank you, I'll let you enjoy your breakfast in peace"

Once he was gone Iziah turned to her sister, her eyes shining "So are you really going to stay out of it?"

"Yes. Unless another murder happens and is connected to this murder and shows some serious signs of magic then I'll get involved but for now, its just another murder"


	5. Happy happy birthday to you!

**Chapter 5 Happy happy birthday to you!**

"Why are we doing this again?" Cody Rhodes asked. He and his friends, Teddy, Randy and John were on their way to a strip club. Cody knew why they were going, he just thought it was a dumb idea. Most ideas these days seemed stupid to him, he wasn't even sure why. Maybe he was working too much.

"Because its your birthday Code, you gotta celebrate. What better way to celebrate then to see some hot girls getting naked" John laughed making Cody groan. He didn't want to see naked girls, he wanted to sleep.

"Why do I get the feeling this is more for you guys than it is for me?"

"Because your crazy" Randy laughed "Look your going to see the naked girls and your going to like it because if you ruin my night I'm not gonna be happy"

Cody groaned again "I don't like strippers, there all the same. The owners are sleazy, the girls are barely legal and there all got so much plastic Pamela Anderson would be jealous"

Teddy looped an arm around his slender neck "Someone has seen way too many stripper movies"

All the way to the strip club Cody complained, he wasn't happy about turning another year older and nothing was going to make his birthday any better. He wasn't sure why he let himself be manipulated into this. Cody kept the sigh to himself as they approached _Demonica's_, he was here because John Cena was very good at making people do whatever the hell he wanted.

"So we're gonna be surrounded by gothic strippers" Cody mumbled as they made their way in.

"Hi and welcome to _Demonica's, _we hope you enjoy visit. If there is anything we can do to make your visit more enjoyable please don't hesitate to ask" The female at the door smiled eroticaly, her blonde locks falling just past her shoulders making her blue velevt corset shine almost.

"Yeah you can sleep-" John got out before Randy grabbed his left ear and pulled him inside.

"Damnit Cena, can you not ask every female you run into to sleep with you?"

"Well I'm so sorry for being horny, most people would consider that being normal" John pulled out of his grip and took a seat at one of the tables.

Cody looked around and so far he had to admit, it didn't look like the typical strip clubs he had seen in the movies.

"Hey this is interesting" Teddy mused looking at the sheet paper on the table "They have a list of drinks, all dirty names and the names of the girls" He flipped it over "And even a short bio on why this place is called _Demonica's_"

"Yes thats very good Teddy but we're here to see naked women not read a life story" Randy rolled his eyes, sometimes Teddy and Cody were such nerds.

"Welcome to _Demonica's,_ can I get you guys something to drink?" A waitress asked them, only she wasn't done up like a waitress, for one thing the only thing she was wearing was an apron. Her chestnut curls falling around her face like a halo.

"Yeah four beers please" John smirked "Do you have a name I can't see your namebadge"

She giggled gently making her perky breasts bounce "My name is Laura."

"Well Laura today is our friends birthday and we want to make it really special, is there anything you recommend?"

"Whos the lucky birthday boy?"

Cody grudingly put up his hand, sure he it wasn't as bad as he first thought but he still didn't want people knowing it was his birthday.

"Well sugar all your drinks are on us and as a special treat, the first lapdance is free with any girl thats on the red list"

Cody smiled a real smile, maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all. "Can I have you?"

Laura smiled "Sure. As soon as DJ takes over you can have me" Laura walked away and got their drinks.

"Oooh you like her" Teddy teased making Cody blush.

"Yeah she is really cute and that body! Damn!"

The guys laughed, for someone that didn't want to come out Cody had certainly changed his attitude.

"Gentleman and the few ladies out there, put your hands together for our tattooed beauty, DJ!"

The lights dimmed as the first girl made her way onstage, tattooed was right. Almost every inch of her taut body was coloured with ink.

"Is that?" John asked not believing it, she certainly knew how to get a reaction.

"Oh my God, thats Shawn's daughter" Teddy whispered clearly not expecting that. Out of all the things they expected her to be, a stripper wasn't anywhere near the top. While the other three whispered all sorts of things about her body Randy merely sat back and watched. After a moment or two she was dancing only for him now and with each bit of clothing shed he only became more aroused. That familiar tightening was forming and he found himself hoping she would stop or else he was going to have to explain the mess in his jeans. Finally she took a final bow, almost sliding she went towards the exit, pulling with her another stripper. Before she left the stage she finished her act, a soft tender kiss to the girls lips. Just hearing those cheers made the night worth it.

Smoothing her apron down Raven put on her happy face, she wasn't exactly thrilled about switching with Laura, not after seeing who was she was serving. Raven could just tell this wasn't gonna end well.

"Can I get you boys another round?"

"Hey Raven, you never mentioned you were a stripper" Randy smiled like a wolf stalking a rabbit or more to his character, a snake in the grass waiting for his prey.

"Yeah I guess I forgot to mention it after I kicked your balls up into your throat" Raven smiled sweetly, "Can I get you guys another drink?"

"Ooh me please" Teddy piped up, out of the four of them he was defenitly the lightest drinker. He looked at the bit of paper his eyes filled with hope, "Damn"

Raven knew what he was looking for and luckily her name was marked in purple. Thank God for that.

"You know Raven you might want to apologize" Randy drawled at her. He wasn't sure why but the more he talked to her the more he liked her. She was more different than he realised and for the first time in ever, he had a genuine interest.

"I fail to see why I should apologize Randy, its not like you can make me"

He pulled out several bills, "Apologize or I'll make you dance till your legs fall off"

She just looked at him oddly, she was pretty sure that made no sense but whatever.

"Are you going to say your sorry?"

"Randy" John warned, he knew what his friend was like, more to the point what his friend's ego was like.

Raven folded her arms stubbornly "No. Now let me do my job"

She got two steps away when Randy called her back over, whatever game she was playing the Viper liked it.

"What?"

"I would like a lapdance" He grinned coyly waving several bills.

"And I would like some people to die painfully and slowly but somethings just aren't possible"

"I would like a lapdance from you" He laid several bills on the table.

"I don't do lapdances, sorry Randy"

He laid down several more, Teddy tried to tell him but the Apex-Predator wasn't listening. "Will that cover it?"

"I don't do lapdances"

More bills fell on the table making Raven roll her eyes "Am I not speakin english? I don't do lapdances Randy"

"You will eventually" He was sure of it, he just had to lay down the right amount of money. "Are you sure Raven, theres alot of money here"

"Look I didn't bring my RKO dictionary with me so maybe you guys can translate for me. I don't do lapdances"

"If you don't give me my lapdance I'm gonna tell your boss and then he'll punish you"

Raven rolled her eyes trying to calm down "Two things; firstly my boss won't do anythin because he knows I don't do lapdances and secondly what goes around comes around"

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

She just gave him that coy smile before heading back to work. Somewhere deep inside the Viper felt his interest peaking again. Raven was someone he had to have even if that meant nothing but trouble.


	6. What goes around comes around

**A/N **Just so you guys know this book is gonna be very 'jumpy' lol purely meaning it doesn't focus on just one person so in effect it might be long BUT it has a lot of drama and OMG moments so hang in there!

**Chapter 6 What goes around comes around**

When Raven got up the next morning she had decided exactly what she should do about Randy Orton. He had gotten to her, not in a bad way but then again it wasn't a good way either. Raven couldn't deny there was something about the human she liked, maybe it was the fact that he was exactly like her, he couldn't see it yet but she had seen it the moment he got in her way. He was more like her than anyone had realised. Raven liked that aspect, it had been awhile since she had met anyone like that. Well there was Hunter, her rightful king but then again he was MIA so he didn't count.

"Hey Storm I'm going out for a while so can you hold down the fort?" Raven asked as she adjusted her skirt, she had been told several times not to wear skirts because she hardly ever wore underwear, luckily today Raven had put some on. She tried her hardest not to pick at it but it was just so damn uncomfy.

"Sure, where you going?"

"Well I'm going to teach a little lesson about what goes around comes around"

Storm rolled her eyes "So who are you beating the crap out of this time? Ooh let it be that mexican douchebag, Alberto del whats-his name"

"Sadly no, but who knows maybe on the way home he'll get in my way"

"But Raven he doesn't have balls so what will you kick into his throat?"

"Ah touche, who knows maybe I'll just kick him so hard the mexican will just fly out of him"

Storm cracked up laughing because she knew that Raven wasn't joking, she really thought she could knock someone's race right off them.

"Oh that reminds me, I'm going to get some jelly-babies"

"Ok and if I need you?"

"Just scream in my head "For the love of God help me! I'm burnin! I'm burnin!"

"Ok"

Raven looked to her cousin dreamily "I cannot wait to get my jelly-babies"

"Well go then, don't let me stop you" Storm was almost pushing her out the door, she knew just how dangerous her cousin could be if you got in the way of food. Much to Raven's annoyance her cellphone rang, almost inpatiently.

"What, this better be about jelly-babies" "Oh hello" "Yeah I guess I could but I can already tell you my answer" She let out a sigh "Fine, I'm on the way"

"Grand-pa wants to talk to you about his dead wrestler" Storm stated as soon as Raven was off the phone.

"Yeah but I already know how thats gonna go. Anyways bye bye"

"Laters"

Raven took her seat in the grandstands ready for her "lesson" to begin. No one could see her yet, they were simply too busy with their training. She had to admit they were amusing to watch, not as flawless as she and Storm but then again they were only human. As soon as Randy stepped in the ring Raven lent forward ready to shout. She couldn't help but feel giddy. This was going to be so much fun. She was going to enjoy this far more than she should. Randy tied up with his training partner.

"Boo! Thats wrong! Your doing it all wrong! Its left foot first you moron, do I have to go through it again Orton!"

They all looked up at her and Raven felt instant gratification when she saw that snarl on his face. Raven gave him a coy little wave, she was one woman that wasn't going away easily. Randy couldn't scare her not like he did everyone else. Raven wasn't the best hunter for nothing, Randy Orton, a human wasn't about to scare her. He stepped out of the ring, even his movements gave off an icy tone. Raven just kept smiling which she knew pissed him off more.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped his face mere inches from her's. Randy had to admit he liked her guts, she wasn't budging an inch nor was she shaking like a leaf like most of his other victims.

"Well you annoyed me at work so I thought I'd repay the favour"

"Stop it"

"Give me a reason why I should?"

His glare only turned colder, if had magic running through his veins right now Raven would be a block of ice already.

"You don't want to get on the wrong side of me little girl"

"I think I'd love to get on the wrong side of you, hell from where I'm sittin any side of your's is good" She winked at him. "Now get back to your trainin, just ignore I'm here. You ignore the fans boo's I'm sure you can ignore mine"

Randy let out an angry grunt before going back to "work" He knew if he stayed he would do something he regretted and he couldn't have that because he knew John was right, her father didn't care for wrestling politics but her uncle did. He got back in the ring and the minute he did Raven started shouting again. Randy stopped and looked at just who he was in the ring with, that smirk coming back. "You know Raven keep shouting, it don't bother me. Nothing a common stripper says could bother me. Oh guys by the way go on down to _Demonica's_ and you will see Shawn Michales little girl wearing nothing at all"

Raven merely tsked at his feeble attempt to insult her, she had made peace with her job a very long time ago and to a weird point she was proud of what she did, sure some people considered it sleazy but out of all the jobs she had done over the years, stripping was by far the best, it worked around hunting so well it was perfect for her.

"You know what Randy your right, I am a stripper but hey at least my job doesn't make me look gay"

That anger boiled up again, more angry that she didn't take offense to what he had said.

"Think about it your lubed up, half naked grapplin with another half naked lubed up man to see who gets to be on top for three seconds. Gay!" Raven tapped her chin thoughtfully "Is that why you ain't been in a serious relationship, you prefer the touch of men?"

"Shut up!" Randy growled his whole face was red with anger. Raven pointed her fingers at him like a gun, blowing off the imaginary steam she got up and went to see her grand-father. She loved messing with humans, it was so much fun.

"So you wanted to see me Grand-pop?" Raven asked just walking into his office, she rarely knocked anymore. Not that she didn't have any respect left she just figured the faster she got this over with the faster she could get her jelly-babies.

"Yes. Take a seat Raven" He gestured nicely. Raven however just lent against the door. She wouldn't be here long. "As you know Evan Bourne was murdered yesterday"

"Yeah I heard, I'm sorry for the companies loss"

"Yes. I was told it wasn't your sister"

"Nope. Looks like you gotta get yourself another psycho killer"

"Raven can I ask why you won't help the police with this matter?"

She just shrugged "Its not my problem Grand-pop. There's nothin to suggest that there is magic involved so I gotta stay out of it"

"Who said that?"

"I did back in the fifties when an innocent human was killed for a crime he didn't commit. Ironically it was Iziah who was the real killer"

"Raven I don't want anymore of my superstars to die"

"Believe it or not neither do I, well I could think of one that should die. Look until magic rears its head theres nothin I can do"

"If magic is the cause will you work this case?"

She tried not to snort, hunters did work cases, they hunted. "Sure. Anyways I should be going, I want jelly-babies"

Raven practically skipped her way down the corrider to Randy, she was going to try and say sorry for the homosexual remark. She had said it like being gay was a bad thing which she didn't believe, plenty of her human friends were gay. Plus she wanted to see what his next move was, she was quite enjoying the challenge. When he opened the door he was shocked for about two seconds before that typical snarl returned. Raven practically pushed her way in so they were alone in the room. She liked the aspect of being all alone with Randy, he certainly looked good enough to eat. Litterly.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize for the homosexual remark. Whether you are or not is not my business so I would like to apologize if I hit a sensitive nerve"

Randy didn't know what to say, she was more puzzling than ever. First she was screwing with his head and the next she was saying sorry for it. He didn't like this but just standing in the room with her was making him horny. Horny like he had never been before. Sure he had seen her naked but her body still intruiged him, he wanted to touch every inch of her.

"Is that all?" He drawled trying to stop the arousal, over time he had learnt very well how to do that but Raven was making the hard fought reisistance crumble faster than a house of cards.

"Yeah I guess so" She looked at him thoughtfully "Unless theres somethin you would like to add?"

"Wanna fool around?" He asked casually, he expected another hit, one more painful than the last. Raven looked at her watch for a moment.

"Sure, I've got time"

Instantly his lips were against her's in a firey liplock, her body backed against the door. Her pride wouldn't let him have the control or maybe it was _her_ uncontrollable lust. She pulled his long legs from underneth him and Randy felt himself falling backwards. His back hit the floor but the pain didn't register. Raven crawled on top of him, her mouth back on his feircely. His mouth tasted so good it stopped her from tearing the flesh from his body. In a crazed rush she instantly got rid of those fucking annoying barriers, his shorts, those fucking uncomfy panties. The moment he slid inside her she had to pause for a moment. It was like he was the perfect match but that was crazy right? It was about her now, holding his strong arms down she began to move with such power Randy couldn't help the pleasure that sparked his system. The entire time her silver pools stayed locked on the icy blue, Randy swore he could see the sparks in her eyes. The pleasure wouldn't stop spiking through her tiny body and Raven really thought her human heart would stop beating. His body tightened around her, the sensations making her lose it. Twice. Regaining herself her eyes finally returned to the soft metallic silver that Randy instantly liked. She gave him a soft kiss just wanting to taste his mouth again. Pulling herself up she straightend everything. Pulling off her panties she tossed them on his heaving chest.

"I don't want those, they annoy me"

All the switching of personas with this girl had taken most of his energy, that and the really good surprise sex.

"Well I had fun Randy, perhaps we can do it again sometime" She gave him one last coy, flirtatious smile before slipping out of the room. Randy had no idea what had just happened but the interest was still there. If anything it burnt hotter and more intense. Raven had to be _his_.


	7. Trouble in paradise

**Chapter 7 Trouble in paradise**

Raven was still in a dream like state when she got home, she wasn't usually one to have random sex with strangers but then again she hadn't had sex in a while, no one liked it when she went for long periods of time without sex, it made her vicious. Vicious to the point where no-body was safe, well except Jamie.

"Hey why you looking so happy?" Storm asked when she got in the front door. "Oh lord you did something didn't you"

Raven giggled "Oh yeah I did somethin alright"

"Oh lord what did you do?"

"Nothin" Raven smiled sitting down at the table "So whats up with you?"

"Nothing" Storm said quickly trying to hide her emotions but she knew it was no use with Raven. "Twiggy's coming home tonight and I wanna...you know...but I don't know how" Her pale face finally showed some colour. It was embarrasing to Storm, after all the crap, human and magical that she had been through the one thing that scared her was sex for the first time. Iziah sent up her hideous laughter making Storm bury her face in her hands.

"Iziah shut up! Everyone has a fear of something!"

"Not _everybody_!"

"Sock puppets!"

"Ahh where!"

Raven shook her head and turned back to Storm, "What exactly are you afraid of?"

"That I don't know what I'm doing and he'll laugh at me" Storm mumbled quietly. She knew that Twiggy wanted sex not that she blamed him, they had been together almost ten years and all they had done was kiss. Of course there was always something in the way to stop them from going further but Storm still wanted to give him what he wanted, she just wasn't sure how. She had never been here before, give her any hunting mission and she could get through it with her eyes shut, but sex was out of her depth. Sure she knew the theory but the practical was something different entirely. "I just don't want him to suddenly say enough is enough and just leave"

Raven patted her hand gently "Well a wise woman once said that sex for the first time is like hunting for the first time. Let the most experinced lead you, you don't know where your going but you know when you get there its gonna be good. Use your instincts and don't bite"

Storm let out a giggle "Was that you?"

"No that was Iziah"

"Yeah! Trust me I know what I'm talking about"

"I will take it very seriously thank you Iziah"

Raven got that dreamy look again, "You know what I wanna do? Go back to _Smackdown!_"

"Ok tell me, what happened at _Smackdown!_"

"Well first I taught Randy Orton a lesson and accused him of bein gay, then I saw Grand-pop about his dead guy then I had sex"

"What? With who?"

"Randy Orton"

"How did you go from accusing him of being gay to having sex with him?"

Raven half shrugged "He wanted to fool around and I had time to kill. So why not?"

"You realise you just opened yourself to being used right?"

Raven giggled "Honey I haven't been "used" since 1954, I'm just glad I still knew what I was doin"

"Well at least someone is getting some"

"I got cyber yesterday does that count!" Iziah shouted up the basement stairs.

"Sure why not" Raven rolled her eyes before looking towards the basement "That guy, was his name _Scorpio13_?"

"Yes. Why?"

"He's married Izzy!"

Thunderous steps crashed their way through the house, Iziah was obviously pissed as hell, obviously she didn't know that fact. "He's what!"

"Married. I'm pickin he's not _happily_ married"

Iziah paced the floor for a moment, "Wait does this make me a whore?"

"No. If you didn't know then its just a mistake, keep doing it however then your a whore"

Iziah sighed in relief "Thank God! Thats the last time I trust people over the fucking internet"

Thankfully she went back to her basement, Raven knew someone was going to die tonight. That was alright as long as it was someone insiginificant then it was ok. By insiginificant she meant a whore or a pedophile or a rapist. No one innocent.

Raven rolled her eyes again, the cellphone making its welcome entrance. "Hellew?"

"Raven its Alex, get over here and bring Storm" He hung up on her knowing that she would get more information than he needed to give.

"What was that about?"

"We have ourselves a body and I'm pickin it screams magic, so we gotta go" Raven suddenly stopped "Damnit!"

"What?"

"I still ain't got my damn jelly-babies!"

"Lets get this over with then we'll worry about your candy"

Raven muttered in a language that even Storm didn't get but she could tell Raven wasn't happy.

Like they owned the house Raven and Storm walked in to the grisly murder scene that apparently needed their "special" attention. They found Alex and his partner John Sampson in the living room with the fresh corpse.

"Well thats creaitve" Raven mused, Kofi Kingston looked almost unreconizable, for one thing his killer had painted him the colour of a rainbow.

"This is Kofi Kingston, single gunshot to the head. Found by his girlfriend, Kelly" John started, Raven put her hand up. Kofi was dead alright but it wasn't a gunshot that killed him.

"Storm, you do this one. I'll do the next one"

"Next one?" Both detectives asked together. Raven ignored them and went back to Storm, who was looking around clearly interested. If there was one thing Storm liked, it was a puzzle.

"Ok Storm, what do you see?"

"Drag marks. He was dragged alot. For no apparent reason other than being dragged. No sign of forced entry, magical or human so Kofi knew his killer. Knew him to the point that he would welcome him to his home. Once inside the killer sound proofed the room and took his time torturing Kofi, keeping him alive with _Sol-dew_. The gun shot was delivered after the killer finally let him die. Killer is obviusly magical and a wrestler. Perhaps something like a shapeshifter?" Storm took a look around again "Oh and the obvious lame poetry on the rear wall."

To the two detectives it looked like weird symbols that knew nothing, to a Hunter it was an ancient language used back during the early 1800's but was soon abolished during the nineteenth century.

"Obviously he or she, is old school"

"I like this" Raven mused looking at the words painted on the rear wall. "Storm the blood?"

"Animal, possibly goat"

"Storm go over to John Doe's and check on his animals. He should have one goat, twelve chickens, one rooster, three chicks. two dogs and about a dozen cats"

Storm went out instantly to check the animals, she just hoped that each and every one was accounted for or else this killer was going to have a lot of pissed of beings to deal with.

While she was gone Raven mused over the writings on the wall. "Well that is interestin. Interestin indeed"

"What is?"

"I can't proove my theory right until we have an autopsy done. Izzy will find _its_ hidden message"

"Raven your grand-father has ordered that no autopsies are to be done. He wants his superstars to be untouched"

Frustrated she rung her grandfather "Hi. You want me to find this killer, let me chop your guys up. If he's left any clue it'll be inside the bodies and I know that only one person could find it"

"Only if you restore them"

"Done" Raven hung up and got in touch with Iziah _"Izzy need your skills. Hack up Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston. Let me know about anythin strange. When your done restore them to how you found them and for fuck's sake get that fuckin paint off him"_

_"Will do chief"_

_"Storm tell me somethin good" _

_"All his animals are accounted for except one."_

_"Nana"_

_"Yeah. I found her body. Litterly been sucked dry of blood. John Doe don't know yet and I don't think we should tell him."_

_"Alright replace Nana. And I'll deal with this" _

"Alex were there any strange messages on the wall of Evan Bourne?"

He pulled a photo from his pocket, one he wanted to show her earlier.

"Well his poetry sucks"

"What does it say?"

"A killer with no name, come with me I want to play a game"

"And what does that say?"

"Here lies Kofi Kingston now he is no more. For what he thought was H20 was H2SO4"

"Acid?"

_"Raven I hacked up your guys. The white one had several peices missing. Like he was a human game of Operation! and the black guy. Well he had his oesophagus re-directed straight to his heart and the acid pretty much did the rest. Oh and by the way the black guy has a really big dick!_

_"Thank you for that Iziah. Anything else?"_

_"Well the white guy don't really have much to speak of" "About how he died you sick freak!"_

_"Oh right! *giggle* The black guy has another message carved into his spine. Lemme get me glasses...ok it says no matter how big your heart, acid always wins" _

_"And on Evan?"_

_"Who?"_

_"The white guy"_

_"Right. On the rib cage, no one can live with missing peices. Oh and I know why they called you, because the way paint looks in light it spells out a very clear cut message"_

_"Which is?"_

_"Huntress this is the game you finally lose" _

Raven rolled her eyes _"Oh goody! Someone from my past that hates me. Well this should be pretty fuckin easy" _

_"Yeah somehow I think it would be easier finding a needle in a haystack without the ability to see" _

_"Alright put 'em back together Izzy, Storm lets get out of here. We have some huntin to do"_

_"Alright chief" _Both girls thought to her.

"If anythin else comes up Alex, just ring and if it helps we will get to the bottom of this"

"Thank you"

To his surprise Raven suddenly got a very large grin and litterly bounced out the door.

_"There a reason your so happy Raven?"_ Storm thought to her, she was already at home and in her hunting gear.

_"Its been a while since I had a puzzle like this, this is gonna be fun"_

Kofi's killer watched as Raven made her way home, her advanced brain already making connections. That was alright, he wanted her to find them. Eventually he would be victorious, finally after years of planning and the search for a body. No one would ever suspect him for hiding in plain sight was the Huntress' greatest trick.


	8. Ghosts & poker

**Chapter 8 Ghosts & Poker**

One week since the mystery serial killer came to be, so far no more bodies or lame poems but that wasn't necessairly a good thing. Between all of them, they couldn't find a thing. It was like he was a ghost right up until he killed which sadly Raven would have to wait for. That meant another of her father's friends would have to die but sadly there wasn't much else she could actually do. She was still liking the puzzle but for now she needed a break. While everyone was watching movies and making a lot of excessive noise which hurt her sensitive ear drums she decided to go to her Dad's, his house would be a little quietier. At least thats what she hoped.

"Hey Dad" Raven greeted walking through the ranch slider only to find her uncle Hunter there along with John Cena and Randy.

"Hey Raven. So what brings you over to see me?"

"I am offended! Can't a daughter come by and see her father without havin an alterior motive?"

Shawn just looked at her clearly not believing her.

"I heard the cheesecake" She admitted.

"Its in the fridge, save a peice for Trish"

"Yay! I lurrrrve cheesecake" Raven cheered going to the fridge. She didn't fail to notice that Randy's eyes were making thier unnoticed journey over her body. Again with the black skirt and black singlet. Only this time she had litterly burnt the underwear just so she wouldn't have to wear it. Raven really didn't like underwear, she hated it more than the french or her slutty sister. Raven took a seat on the lazy boy with her food. "So what are you guys doin?"

"Playing some poker and drinking beer." Shawn answered, yes HBK was having a beer. Major shocker!

"Can I play?"

"No" Hunter and Shawn said together. They knew she would win every round and where was the fun in that.

"Fine" Raven grumbled pulling a small book from her pocket "I'll just sit here and read about tanks"

"Why tanks?" Hunter asked

"Because my book on piranha's has gone missin" Raven answered instantly getting into her book.

Through out his three beers which made him slightly tiddly Randy couldn't keep his eyes off Raven. Every now and then he would glance at her and that need to have her grew stronger. He hadn't failed to notice that she wasn't looking at him at all. She looked at everyone else in the room but she avoided him, it was like he wasn't even there. At first he thought it was regret for what she had done in the locker room, Randy could sense that she wasn't that type of girl but then again nothing about her right now suggested regret or maybe she was just good at hiding it.

"Dad I'm going upstairs" Raven said after awhile.

"Alright just don't break nothing. Or download porn on my computer"

"I keep tellin you that was Izzy and she was tryin to help you"

"Well I could do with a little less of her help" Shawn muttered as the others laughed. Raven just shook her head as she went upstairs. Sometimes everyone could do with a little less of Iziah's help. Raven got comfy on the black couch with her book on tanks. She found them really interesting and as soon as she killed this _thing_, she was going to build herself one. After about half an hour of lone reading, shockingly soft footsteps came up the stairs. She wanted to fool herself into thinking that it was her father, sadly she knew who it was. She could _hear_ his heart beat from downstairs.

"Raven?" He asked gently, not something the Viper usually did. Raven kept her eyes in her book. No doubt that would annoy him, she wasn't sure _why_ but she really liked pressing the Legend Killer's buttons. It was just fun.

"Yes?"

"Hows the book?"

"Good" She turned a page still not looking at him. She easily kept that victorius smile from her face. Maybe while she was waiting for this killer she could have some fun. She had earnt that much right?

"Why won't you look at me?" He demanded at her.

"Because I've seen it before. Unless you've suddenly sprouted another head I don't see a point in lookin at you"

Randy took her book hoping that would get the desired reaction. Raven merely started to read out what was on the page.

"Photographic memory. I've read that book before I know every single line, word for word" Raven grinned, still not locking eyes with him.

"Well if you won't look at me, I'll just have to make you" Suddenly he was on top of her, his large frame pinning her easily underneath the black leather. Finally she looked at him, she had toyed enough. It was evident what they both wanted.

"You realise one scream from me and my father is goin to be up here so fast you won't have a chance to move and how do you think that will look Randy? You on top of me, pinning me down?"

A small flicker of human emotion errupted in the Viper's eyes, there was alot of things you could come back from in wrestling but looking as though your about to rape one of the guys daughter's wasn't one of them.

He was about to move but Raven held him there, the heat generating had pushed her to that place again. She lent up and kissed him hard, easily slithering out of his grip, using nothing but pure strength she managed to force him up until he was sitting and she was on top of him. Grabbing both his wrists she held them in front of him, with her free hand she pressed a finger to her lips. Randy had no idea what she was doing but he also couldn't believe the power she held. For someone so tiny she sure did have some real strength.

"Good they won't miss you for a while" Raven whispered letting his hands go. He could touch all he wanted now, instantly he pulled her lips back to his. Her mouth tasted so good Randy could only imagine what the rest tasted like. She ground her hips against him, that bulge only seem to get harder. Snaking a hand down the front she rubbed him making a slight groan spilling from those perfect lips.

"Feel good Randy?"

"Yes" He shut his eyes and let her hand take over, it felt so good that the fact this was his friends little girl didn't even register at the moment. He was simply lost to her touch.

"What would you like Randy?" She whispered in his ear. She had had her fun, she had to let him have something other than the blatantly obvious.

"I want..." He couldn't get the rest out, the pleasure was taking over his ability to put words together. Raven slid off him and gently got down on her knees. _Now_ she felt the nerves that Storm did, it had been awhile since she did this. 1922 to be exact. It took all she had not to rip the dark jeans from his body. Knowing that he still had to go downstairs afterwars she did it the human way. Once he was free she wasted no time with teasing. Putting that head between her lips she teased him like he was an ice-cream. He barely kept the groan to himself, sparks of joy were hitting every nerve ending he had. Like a sword swallower she took him all the way in, she was just prooving that she could. Raven found her own rhythm easily, making a note not to bite because that would fucking hurt like hell. She knew that much. His large hands ran through those beautiful curls, usually at this point she would feel that incessive pushing, which she did not get. She was already down there, there was no need to ram it down further. Before the warning growl could come Randy didn't push further, he merely ran his fingers through her hair, trying like fuck to keep the loud grunts to himself.

"Raven" He let himself slip, that encouraged her even more and the blissful torture suddenly came at full throttle and all Randy could do was hold on for as long as possible before finally sucombing to her skilled lips. "Raven I'm cumming" he grunted finally letting go and letting the pleasure take him. She took all he had, his taste was intoxiating and luckily Raven didn't have to eat him, this was enough. She cleaned up his softening member, every inch had to be clean. Thats OCD for you. Raven stood back up and lent over him, her lips inches from his.

"Maybe next time you can go down on me"

"Fuck next time. Now damnit" Randy growled, grabbing her lower back he pulled her until she was lying flat on the black leather.

"Wait" Raven whispered at him and to her amazement he listenend. He was still over her, her skirt halfway up. She listened intently before relaxing. "We have eight minutes Rand, make 'em count"

That Viper like grin came out, his hands lifting that skirt up. "You always go without panties?"

"Pretty much"

"I like" Randy opened her legs and began his assult. She actually had to put her hands to her mouth to keep her from screaming, nothing had ever felt this good. His tongue was now master and she willingly surrended, his thick fingers slipping inside those velvety wet walls finally made a tiny moan errupt from her lips. Raven bucked her hips wanting more of the delicious torture. In the sweetest release she had ever had, her eyes rolled back into her head and she had to bite her lip to stop the very loud scream that threatened to come out.

"You taste so fucking good Raven" Randy breathed savouring the taste on his buds. He certainly hoped that was one taste he would always have.

"So do you" She didn't want him to move, his weight on top of hers felt so damn good. Sadly he had to get up and go back downstairs like nothing had happened. He picked up her book and put it in her hands "Sorry I interrupted your reading"

"If thats what you always do when you interrupt somethin, I suggest you do it more often"

He kissed her gently, the best kiss of the night in his opinion. "Will there be a next time?"

Raven settled down on the couch, her gaze avoiding him again "Thats your call Randy. Good night"

He left her too it and slipped back into the kitchen with the guys. Raven was right, no one had noticed that he was even missing. Thank God for alcohol.

"So where were you?" John asked as soon as they left Shawn's, John had noticed alright but thankfully kept it to himself. Despite what people thought, John could actually keep a secret even with his big mouth.

"You would not believe what happened..."


	9. Asking for a date

**Chapter 9 Asking for a date**

By the time Raven got home from her little visit it was just after four in the morning, a human arm in her mouth like a chicken wing. Instantly she went to the computer, laying her arm down she opened the top and started to work.

"Why you up so late?" Storm asked groggily from her spot on the couch. From where she was she could hear the clicking of the keyboard and Raven's munching noises.

"Just went and saw Kahn, he had some interestin info for us"

"Like?"

"He said there was a mass breakout of Numans, ninety nine of them were recovered or killed, the last one on the loose is a Septor Numan so that may be what were after"

"Thrilling" Storm said without enthusiasm, she wasn't really in the mood for this killer right now. She wasn't in the mood for anything.

"Whats up with you?"

"Nothing"

"Except?"

Storm let out a sigh "There was an incident with Twiggy"

"What kind of incident?" Raven asked still munching on her arm, she couldn't help but wonder what Randy's flesh would taste like. Would it be sweet or sour? Would it be chewy or have a distinct barbeque flavour? Maybe after she was done with him she could find out. It was mean but thats the way Hunters, more to the point Raven worked, once your finished with them you eat them. It was how she survived as the Queen for so long. Of course these days it wasn't as necessary but still Raven followed the survival method, afterall it worked so well.

"I thought I was ready but as it turns out I'm not"

"What happened?" Raven asked still not looking up from her work or the munted arm.

"We were fooling around and when he took it to the next level I slapped the taste outta his mouth. I will never forget that look he gave me, I had hurt him far deeper than any slap"

Raven finally looked at her cousin, "Your puttin too much pressure on yourself, when Hunters do that they lash put violently. You gotta relax and when the time comes, you'll be ready"

"I guess" Storm flopped back down on the couch. She wasn't about to get much sleep, not with Raven there munching and clicking.

When the sun finally hit the house Raven flew into hunting mode, now that they knew what they were up against they could kill it and hopefully get back to normality.

"Ok we know what we're after guys so we're gonna trap and kill"

"So what are we after?" Iziah asked, she hated Hunting but when it came to killing she was always on board, even if that meant protecting the scum she called humans.

"A Septor Numan. Storm you take the Divas"

"Why do I get the slutty girls? Oh and Melina and Mickie"

"Because out of the three of us, your the one thats the most patient and thats not sayin much"

Storm rolled her white eyes "Fine"

"Harm you take the left, I'll take the right and Izzy your on Jamie patrol"

"Yes!" Iziah punched the air, being on Jamie patrol was just as good as killing, at least she could be completely lazy.

"Alright lets get this over with" Raven said zipping up her hunting gear "Lets hope we catch this bastard before lunchtime"

While the others set out to catch this killer, Iziah flopped down on the couch waiting for Jamie to get up.

"Ok Jam, what do you want for lunch?" Iziah asked getting up and going to the kitchen, she was glad for the one on one time with Jamie, she could make anything fun. The others were still out trapping the killer, she hadn't heard from them all day so she hoped that was a good sign. The bad part with Jamie patrol was Iziah had to deal with the humans that decided to come up the hill. First it was some black guy pretending to be a lawyer, she kicked him down the hill. Then it was some guy in a suit demanding answers as to why Iziah had kicked his lawyer, he too went for a trip down the hill. And lastly their was some beefy blonde who looked like a man, she sure did scream like a girl when Iziah kicked her down the hill. She could only imagine what Raven would say when she found out.

"Can I have ice-cream?"

"No" Iziah said rummaging through cupboards,

"Why not?" Jamie asked trying not to pout. Usually it would work but appealing to Iziah with emotion never worked, she was emotionless so it was no use.

"Because your allergic to ice cream"

Jamie giggled "Oh right. Can I have eggs on toast?"

Iziah clicked her fingers and there it was, "Sure. Knock yourself out Jam"

Jamie took her food to the table and began eating and much to Iziah's annoyance the door went off again. At least she could kick whoever it was she could kick down the hill. Imagine her shock when she saw a somewhat nervous Randy on the other side.

"Hi Randy, how are you?" Iziah said as nicely as possible, she still wanted to kick him down the hill but because she knew Raven would be mad she resisted.

"Hey Raven, I'm good and you?"

She hid her smirk well, clearly he wasn't told that she even exsisted. This could be fun. Jamie was about to interrupt when Iziah stopped her.

"Jamie don't talk with your mouthfull, its rude" She said pointedly making Jamie giggle.

"Oh right, sorry"

"So Randy what can I do for you?"

He shifted somewhat nervously, she couldn't picture him being nervous. "I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me friday"

"Your askin me out on a date?"

"Yeah I guess I am" He finally smiled, his blue eyes dancing.

"Sure I'd love too"

"Sweet, I'll see you friday" He gently kissed her cheek before heading on his way.

Iziah shut the door, "Oh I hope Raven doesn't get mad"

_Why would I be mad? _Raven thought to her missing that little interaction. She was too busy with hunting.

_I'll tell you when you get back Raven_

Iziah looked to Jamie "Oh I hope she doesn't kill me but weirdly it would be awesome if he got eaten, and not in a good way"


	10. Not what I'm lookin for

**Chapter 10 Not what I'm lookin for**

Raven stayed in her spot for what seemed like hours on end, nothing had happened except the normal human things, she saw the three people that her sister kicked and for a second she allowed herself to laugh. Trust Iziah to have such little pateince. Just when she thought that maybe her killer was taking a break today something happened.

_Guys I have our Septor _Raven thought to the others, her Numan was currently harbouring the body of Eve Torres. Raven could tell by her movements, usually effortless by a human were now mechanical by the intruder.

_Eve Torres, surround her and extract the thing_

Storm, Harmoni and Raven moved from their points until she was surrounded, the plan was easy and simple. Raven's scarlett arrow wrapped in Harmoni's spell would kill the septor and free Eve from its spell. Just as she shot the arrow Eve slumped to the ground, blood pouring from her mouth. Several people screamed at the shock and the Untouchables could only look in shocked annoynace. Whatever had killed Eve had taken the Numan with her, there was a more powerful killer out there.

_Oh you have got to be kiddin me! _Raven thought angrily looking at the body of her meant to be killer. _Seriously when I find this thing I'm gonna twist its limbs off one by one then I'm gonna eat it alive_

_Lets get home, its back to the drawing board _

Raven wasn't listening she was too busy going through the list of what she was going to do when she found this thing. _This thing is a dead thing walkin, its gonna regret the day it fucked with me. _

_Well at least thats one problem taken care of _Harmoni soothed trying to help.

_No thats not a good thing Harm, it means this thing is far more powerful than we realised. _Raven let out a growl of pure evil _And when I find it I'm gonna show no mercy, I'm gonna put all those torture methods that Izzy taught me to use. I'll set the bar higher for the word grotesque._

As they orbed home Raven started saying her threats out loud, she was so angry that with each word the house shook. No one said a thing to her as they quickly started to search for more information.

"Uh Raven" Iziah interrupted, she didn't want too but eventually she was gonna have to tell her.

"What?"

"Randy came here looking for you and got uz confused"

"And?" Raven asked narrowing her eyes, she could just tell this wasn't going to be news she wanted to hear right now.

"Well he asked you out and I said yes so this friday your going on a date with Randy Orton" Iziah announced like it was the greatest thing ever.

"Well you can just un-accept" Raven said darkly going back to her pacing. That was the last thing she needed right now.

"What? Raven thats just rude!" Iziah protested

"I don't care, I have no time to be playin human so get on the phone and un-accept his offer. Now."

"No" Iziah folded her arms defiantly, the only thing (besides sock puppets apparently) that Iziah was afraid of was her sisters temper. She was only trying to make her sister happy and apparently she was happy when she was doing Randy.

Raven's silver eyes clouded black and wisely Storm and Harmoni stepped back not wanting to be in the firing line. "What did you just say to me?"

"You need to take a break from hunting so for one night you can date Randy"

Iziah screamed in pain, that fast yellow arrow exploding through her kneecap before she could even predict it.

"You want another?" Raven loaded up the crossbow and pointing it straight at her other knee.

For once Iziah thought wisely putting her hands up in defence "Alright, I'll call him. Just get this thing outta me and heal the fucking wound"

"Call him first" Raven said darkly handing her the phone.

Iziah rolled her eyes, sometimes she regretted giving Raven that mean streak. "Hi Randy its Raven. I'm sorry but I can't make it Friday, Ok bye bye" She hung up before he could even ask for a reason why. "There now get this fucking arrow outta me"

Rolling her eyes Raven pulled it out and healed up the wound "Thank you and next time its better to just do as I say"

Iziah picked herself up "Yeah well I ain't felt pain in a while, sometimes I forget what its like"

Raven finally let out a smile "Thank you for your concern Izzy but the only thing I need right now is for this killer to die, once he's dead I'll worry about Randy"

"Ok chief where do you want us to start?" Storm cut in hoping that the mini fight between the twins was over. Knowing Iziah it was far from over.

"See if you can find any other connection between the victims other than the obvious, Iziah I need a favour"

"Oh now you want a favour after you fucking shoot me?"

"Iziah please that was five minutes ago, stop livin in the past"

Iziah couldn't help but laugh, it was the same thing she said countless times after hurting someone. "Alright what do you need?"


	11. Story within a story

**A/N **Not sure if I said this before but this story contains filler, or as its commonly known sub-plots hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 11 Story within a story**

While everyone was working Jamie was over at Jilly's studying, Jamie was happy that she had found a friend that was more than willing to help her with her homework, usually Raven helped her but she was busy so Jamie was over with Jilly. Jamie still had no idea that her brother was her God, it wasn't that Jamie was _that_ stupid but she merely thought the probabilty of the two Cena's being related was very slim, besides Jamie wasn't that lucky.

"Ok the capital of New Zealand is?"

"Wellington"

"Capital of Spain?"

"Madrid"

"Capital of Ireland"

"Dublin"

Jilly let out a laugh "You know all these capitals but you can't spell phone"

"I can spell phone! It starts with a F right?"

"Sure why not"

Jamie laughed while she went over her Geography book again, Jilly grabbed the cellphone quickly the tone annoying her to no end.

"Hello? Oh hey. Yeah I guess so. Alright bye"

"Who was that?" Jamie asked interested, she loved knowing things even if they meant nothing to her.

"Just my brother" Jilly shot Jamie a look knowing how much she loved her brother. "Please don't scream"

"Is there a British guy near me?" Jamie asked scared, thanks to _Austin Powers, _Jamie was afraid of everything British.

"No, but when my brother comes home your gonna scream and I'm asking you not too because when you scream Melina holds her ears"

Jamie laughed "Unless he's British, I'm not gonna scream Jilly"

"Alright" Jilly said not believing her. At least she knew that Jamie wasn't her friend because of who John was, Jamie had no idea they were even related.

"Hey guys" John said walking through the door a few minutes later. Jilly had told him Jamie was over for a while studying. Of course John couldn't believe it, the sweet girl he liked the look of was his kid sister's friend meaning she was only sixteen.

"Hey John" Jilly said not looking up, she darted a look at Jamie waiting for the delighted scream.

Jamie just looked at him, her eyes so wide it was like they were about to explode. "Wow John Cena!" She looked to Jilly "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I'm pretty sure I did"

"I probably wasn't listening. John if you wear red does that make you the _Flash_?"

Jilly couldn't help but laugh, that wasn't what she expected when Jamie met her brother. John shot a look at Jilly before smiling gently at Jamie.

"Yes I'm the _Flash_"

"Ha! I knew it. So Raven is actually _Batman, _your the _Flash _and Randy Orton is _Aquaman_"

Jilly burst out laughing, gasping for breath she looked to her excited friend "Jamie not everyone is a superhero"

"Well they should be, that would be super special awesome"

"Yes Jamie, yes it would" John said flopping down on the couch. He liked her sense of humor so far it was very refreshing from anyone else he knew. Jamie and Jilly went back to their studying, John on the couch pretending to watch tv. Instead he was looking Jamie over taking in every inch of the forbidden beauty. He had to keep reminding himself that she was only sixteen. He couldn't help it, no sixteen year old was meant to have curves like she did, nor did they have skin that flawless. After a while Jamie packed up her books so she could head home for dinner. Jilly bid her goodbye from the door as soon as she shut the door she turned to her brother.

"So anything you wanna say or should I get the ball rolling?" Jilly asked, sure her brother was perfectly nice but after ten years with Randy she soon realised that John had a mean streak. He could be pretty mean when he wanted too.

"I've got nothing to say about anything"

"You were staring at her alot"

"No I wasn't" John was very quick to defend himself. He didn't want his sister to know what he was thinking right now considering it wasn't very nice thoughts, they were down right _naughty_. Right now he had Jamie in a bikini jumping around shouting "John's the king!"

"Yeah you were" Jilly said packing up her books, "You were looking at her like..." Her whole face turned to shock when she realised just how he was looking at her innocent friend. "Ew John! Thats disgusting!"

"Whats disgusting?" John asked his eyes not moving from the tv. Jamie in his head was naked now, still jumping and shouting.

"You know what you sick freak!"

"Seriously no idea what your talking about right now"

"Let me tell you something Jonothan Felix Anthony Cena you want to go around screwing sixteen year old girls you have at it, but you _will not_ do what you do to Jamie, not while I'm here"

"Look _Jillain_ I'm not interested in doing anything to anyone"

"Don't call me Jillian, its Jilly" She snapped "And I know what your like John, you do them and you dump them because you have the emotional content of a six year old, you will not be doing that to Jamie. She is my best friend and I will not let you hurt her"

"Alright" John got up and headed to his bedroom, he had to get away from her right now because sadly the more she went on about Jamie the more he got those dirty images. Already after a six second meeting Jamie was in his brain and messing around with it. Soon the cravings would begin and before he knew it Jamie would be naked and writhing beneath him and John couldn't wait.


	12. At least Storms problems get solved

**Chapter 12 At least Storm's problems get solved**

After a day of hunting Storm was more than happy to go to bed even if that meant facing Twiggy. Storm was the only one in the house that had a full time boyfriend and luckily he knew all about her and her "extra cirrucular" activites. He was the reason Storm was even still alive, through all the shit she was put through by that monster Ted it was Twiggy that kept her hope of freedom alive. He helped her get free even though that meant litterly losing an eye. Where his second twinkling blue eye should be he held a hole covered with an eye patch, of course that bought on an on slaught of pirate jokes, mainly from Iziah.

"Are you still mad at me?" Storm asked quietly as he got ready for bed, he hadn't said much not that he was mad but because he wasn't sure what to say. "Twig?"

"I'm not mad" He said finally running a hand through his shaggy brown hair. "I'm sorry if I did something wrong"

"You didn't, it was me. Really it was"

He jumped somewhat like a child next to her making her giggle "Your really just a child aren't you Twiggy"

"Yeah but you love me anyways" He pulled her into his arms, his shirt rolled up a little. They say you should never get a name tattooed on you but obviously Twiggy didn't listen, on his belt line was her name. Storm held that proudly, he loved her enough to in print her permantly on his skin. "I do love you" Storm sighed into his chest. His scent put her at ease, he smelt so good it instanlty relaxed her. He rolled towards her and kissed her lips softly, he knew not to push so fast but at least he was allowed to kiss her, at least that was something. Twiggy was sure he would go crazy if he couldn't kiss those plump soft lips. Storm moaned into his mouth, many times he made her moan like this but as soon as he did something else she realised how real was and then she panicked. Gently Twiggy rolled her so she was underneath him, for a split second she freaked until he broke away for air. Looking into that one dancing blue eye she relaxed again all her fears and hesitations flew out the window. She could do this because he would be there.

"You are so beautiful Storm" He whispered in the moonlight of the room. Storm wasn't one for insecurties but when Twiggy said it she instantly felt it. Her round face tinted red for a moment, complements always did that to her. "Kiss me again"

Twiggy dipped his head to her lips again, her lips so soft he couldn't control the human reaction. She pulled away from him, she knew what it was, she wasn't that naive but she didn't expect to get that reaction from simple kissing. Twiggy looked at her trying to think of the words to explain what exactly was going on. Storm shuffled around for a moment trying to get more comfy, "There we go thats better" That hard bulge was right up against the lower region, she knew all the theory about what was going on but she never knew it would feel this good.

"Storm we don't have to do anything" The last thing Twiggy wanted was to make her feel pressure and of course another slap. The girl could slap like no other. Raven taught her well.

"Shhh no talking, just kissing" Storm smiled at him, even with his one eye and sleeved arms he was the most handsome man in the world to Storm and she loved him more than Raven loved hunting and that was saying something. He lent down and kissed her again, his lips were like heaven itself to Storm. Gaining more confidence she ran her hands gently down his mid section, the muscles contracting beneath her touch. Twiggy let out a low aroused groan when her slender hand wrapped around him, Storm just made it up as she went along, stroking the shaft trying to make that moan come again. It was music to her ears.

"You have to stop that or we're gonna have a problem" Twiggy breathed his eye shut in pleasure. For a novice she certainly knew the good points, the sparks flying around like no one's business.

Storm pouted at her boyfriend "Don't want to stop, it feels good"

"That it does" Twiggy moaned again her hand like silk on his swollen member. He didn't want her to stop it felt so good. She pulled his lips back to her's, her hand still working over him. Sneaking a hand inside she was surprised at how hot it was to touch, It litterly jumped in her hands the more she stroked and Storm loved the effect. It was powerfully erotic to see him melt at her touch. He bucked into her hand needing more of the touch. After years of kissing, her hand was the best thing he had ever felt. The enjoyment became too much and the pressure came shooting out before he could warn her. Storm giggled at the end for a moment, now she was lying in bed with a handful of his man juice, not how she pictured the ending to her night.

"Sorry I couldn't stop" Twiggy blushed a little, now he felt better. Storm clicked her fingers and in a flash they were all clean.

"Its ok Twiggy" Storm was more proud that it was her that made him lose it. She never knew that a mere hand, _her_ mere hand could have a result like that.

"Well I feel better" Twiggy laughed rolling to his spot in bed and pulling Storm into his arms. She snuggled up against his chest.

"I feel better too" Now that she had a taste of sexual action she wasn't so nervous, like every other challenge in her life she would embrace it and as always rise above it.


	13. Evoloutionary discovery

**Chapter 13 Evoloutionary discovery**

Bright and early the next morning Raven and Storm were called into "work" their killer was out killing again, right under their noses. Raven's mood hadn't improoved despite the fact that right at this point she was eating a human heart disguised with noodles and hot sauce.

"You might wanna put your food away Raven" Alex said gravely as he led them through the house. "You might see it again in reverse"

Raven doubted that, in her years of living she had seen alot of gross things she doubted this would make her puke. She kept eating her food as Alex led them to the murder scene. As soon as they saw it they gasped, not entirely from shock but mainly because this normal room had been painted a brand new colour called hint of human flesh. The living room was red, blood red. Everything had became dyed red, it was like that was what the person living here intended. Bits of stray flesh was litterly glued to the walls and ceiling. "Who are we looking at?" Storm asked looking at the random bits of human. An eye on the lamp, an arm on the ceiling and so it went like that. Whoever did the butchering had been here a while. _It_ wanted to paint a strong picture.

"We're looking at what used to be Beth Phoenix and Natalaya Neidhart" Alex cut in, "Apparently the two girls were sitting peacefully when our killer struck"

"He was let in willingly and then he set to work. He sucked them dry, painted the room then hacked them up" Storm concluded looking around at the grotesque body parts. "Looks like he did Iziah's job for us. His message is different this time, its not lame poetry"

Raven looked around still shovelling the heart into her gullet, so many things clicked at her that it made her a little dizzy. New information always did that, got too much at one time it made you dizzy. All her questions had been answered except one; other than the obvious, why kill Evan, Kofi, Beth and Nattie. Other than wrestling, what connection did they have? She wasn't sure but she knew she had to know. Making her mental notes that Storm couldn't dechiper she looked at the simple message _Have you got it yet? _Oh she had it alright, she knew what she was tracking and more to the point Raven knew _who_ he was. Raven admitted that he was bringing the challenge, it took four murders to click on. That didn't matter now she knew who it was she knew how to stop him.

"What are you smirking at?" Storm asked as Raven kept looking around. Now that she knew who she was trying to kill she could relax and have some fun. He would do her dirty work before she killed him. Again another trick of the trade from the Hunters.

"I'm happy that he's not leavin lame poetry, killers I can handle but his lame rhyming just made it unbearable"

Storm laughed as they took in all the information needed. As soon as they got home, Storm jumped on the laptop, according to Raven her only mission was to find out why these wrestlers were chosen to die because to Raven they weren't chosen at random.

When she got to her room and away from prying ears she made her phonecall, she needed a good distraction from this creepy killer.

"What?" Randy's harsh voice ripped at her, turns out he was still hurt from her rejection.

"Hey Randy its Raven, how are you?"

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Firstly I wanted to apologize about the way I broke the date and secondly I would like to ask for a second chance if your still willin that is"

"Your expecting me to be at your beck and call when you want it?" His icy tone was enough to make Raven shudder.

"Sure you put it that way I sound like the bitch. Look Randy I like you, something I ain't found in a while and I'm askin for a second chance. Its either a yes or a no, you don't gotta be a prick about it"

He let out a sigh, the truth was he really liked Raven and he was more than willing to give her a second chance. "Fine but you cancel again I'm gonna be in full prick mode for a while and this time I won't be the one on my knees"

Raven giggled "Thats fair enough Randy. Thank you and I'll see you friday?"

"Yeah I'll be there. Will you?"

"Seriously dude stop being a prick or I'll be comin over there"

He finally let out that deep laugh, the one that meant he was out of prick mode "Thats what I was hoping. We didn't get to finish"

"I'm sure you can wait til friday Randy. Goodbye"

"Bye"

Raven couldn't help the excited sparks that passed through her, it had been a while since she had felt this way. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


	14. Chat room friends

**Chapter 14 Chat room friends**

Iziah settled down in front of the laptop, she had been there a while just looking at them talking. Of course she didn't believe that wrestlers actually used chat rooms, they all lived down the same freaking street, why use a chat room. She figured that maybe it would be easier to talk to John Cena if you didn't have to hear him. This chat room was so lost in cyber space that the most dedicated fan wouldn't be able to find it, of course not everyone had Harmoni as their sister, it took her about six seconds to hack into the chat room, it cost Iziah two sharp daggers from her collection but that didn't matter, it was worth it. She stayed silent the entire time as they chatted about mindless dribble, their work schedule, girls, the upcoming events, girls, the psychos on the hill, girls, the murders, cars, girls. Iziah was about ready to kill someone, what made it more annoying was their chat names, they weren't being very creative. _Cenation; Viper; Miz; Great White_, surely they could come up with something original. Apparently not. Only her name was creative, _Wolfie._ It was like a nickname for her demonic name, Nightwolf.

_How come ur not talkin Wolfie? _Cenation asked her.

_I dont talk 2 idiots_

_F*** u! _

_uh huh ur boring me now_

_u started it_

_what are you Cenation? A child? _

_Leave him alone John _Viper added in, Iziah could sense his happiness from her tiny basement/torture palace. She really hated his happy vibes. She wanted to kill him just for being happy.

_1st; Im a girl 2nd; I can fight my own battles 3rd Stop interfering jackass and stop being so happy_

_wats ur problem Wolfie? _

_ppl talkin 2 me_

_Y b on a chat site then? _

_because great white i like watching small ants talkin _

_wow u r a bitch!_

_thank you! ok great white isn't an idiot, perhaps hes just naive + my sister likes his hair so he can live_

_lol thanks wolfie_

_*Scorpio13 has joined the chatroom. Hey guys!_

_Hey dude how you be?_

_good, hey wolfie_

_F*** off u a**hole! _

_wat did i do?_

_u kno damn well wat u did so f*** off & die _

_has anyone ever told you wolfie that u have serious anger issues_

_coming from the guy who punts people in the head for fun_

_so u do watch wrestling_

_no my sis does & she tells me about it sadly_

_*scorpio13 wants to private chat with Wolfie_

_What do you want? _

_whats ur problem?_

_just little things really...my sister wont stop talking about the flash...im living with a pirate...the guy I had cyber sex with is MARRIED & just "forgot" 2 mention it_

_oh..._

_yeah "Oh"... how do you do an angry emoticon?_

_Wolfie im sorry i didn't tell you_

_yeah sure whatever_

_i am sorry! I was hoping..._

_what? for more cyber sex? Im alot of things Scorpio but i aint no damn cyber whore and nor wil u make me one_

_I wanted to be friends, can we be friends_

Iziah let out a sigh, she did like him but she didn't want to be the other woman even if it was through cyber space. _I dont have friends, I have people im forced to be in contact with and I pretend to like_

_lol can i be one of those people?_

_I'll think about it..._

_C'mon you know you want too lol_

_lol fine we can be "friends" I g2g ttyl maybe?_

_sure have a good night Wolfie_

_will do_

Iziah signed out and headed upstairs, she needed to get out of the house for a while, hopefully there was someone that needed killing. As always Raven was at her computer doing God knows what. She shot a look at her sister as she locked her basement door.

"Don't start with me Venom" Iziah started before Raven could say anything.

"Wasn't gonna say a word"

"Except?"

"While your talkin to him and bein "friendly" just keep one thing on your mind, do you wanna be remembered as the most feared Demon ever or some common whore that ruins marriages?"

"Hey you ruined a marraige remember"

"Yes but I did that by killin the husband, not sleepin with him. Just keep it on your mind. As long as you don't go fuckin him again I don't see why ya'll can't be "friends"

"Thank you for your blessing mother"

"While your up I have a job for you"

"Which is?"

Raven handed her some papers "This idiot intersected with our killer, he appears to be a grievin father"

Iziah raised an eyebrow, "You want me to kill a grieving father? Thats cold even for me"

"I said appears." Raven handed her another peice of paper. "Robert Harris lost his little girl a few months ago, she was sexually abused from a young age. Apparently she said no more and he killed her, staged a big kidnapping plot and everythin. I'm shocked you didn't hear about it on the news"

Iziah rolled her eyes "Rae I don't watch the news, it only annoys me and you don't let me kill just anyone anymore"

"Touche. Anyways you can kill this one. He was a real sick freak, he liked to whip his daughter until she bled and then jerk off into the wounds"

"Harmoni! Get down here bitch!" Iziah shouted up the stairs. Man's inhumanity to man still got her. Sure, she was evil and had done some sick stuff but to do that to your own child?

"What did you want?" Harmoni asked coming downstairs looking highly annoyed yet done up.

"Why the hell did you create some sick people for this planet?"

"I only created them I don't control what they do"

"Well you should because this sick freak got off from whipping his daughter"

"I don't control them Izzy" Harmoni rolled her eyes as Izzy pulled on her long trench coat or as she called it, her killing coat.

"Don't wait up!" She called joyfully as she headed out into the night.


	15. Another problem to the basket

**Chapter 15 Another problem to the basket**

"So your just _letting_ her kill now?" Harmoni asked shooting another look at her sister. Every now and then Raven specially tracked down a bad guy just so Izzy could kill without fucking things up.

"Excuse me if I don't like child killing pedophiles" Raven rolled her eyes "Besides some people deserve to die"

"Yeah you got me" Harmoni laughed making Raven shoot her another look

"Where you off too lookin so pretty?"

"Nowhere to fancy, just a business meeting with Daryl" Harmoni shrugged picking up some papers.

"So your going home alone again?"

"Sadly, this is the highlight of my night" Harmoni sighed "Why is that you guys always get the guys but the nicest one is always left without"

"Well if it helps some of the guys were lookin at you the other day when you came home from the grocery store, I think I heard the word hot and goddam"

Harmoni giggled "Sadly the only one that is actually attractive is going out with the most insane chick I have ever met who will not hesitate to shoot me"

"Should I ask if he has a brother?"

Harmoni grabbed her keys "Nah I'm sure I'll find someone eventually, hopefully I won't be a block of ice by then"

Her meeting was just the usual, another man trying to get her business. No amount of money could make her sell, she had practically built her business from the ground up. Starting out as a small store of a few videos and cds, it grew until it was known as the _only _place to get good dvd's and music. She was proud of her business, it was something that she could call her own. She wasn't about to sell it not unless she _had_ too but she didn't see that happening anytime soon. The dark walk home wasn't anything special, just a dark street and her lonesome self walking down it. Usually for a human that would be dangerous, for an Untouchable not so much. Pulling her jacket around her body she headed home, a part of her kind of lonely. It had been awhile since she had had a boyfriend or even someone interested, she wasn't sure what was wrong with her because it seemed that guys were more interested in the insane, psychotic, bubbly or _X-man_ looking, plain, boring Harmoni was overlooked. She knew she sounded a little vengeful and sad but she didn't care, she had a right to feel that way because she was always the last one to get a glance. Sometimes she wasn't even sure if she was even needed for the team but apparently according to Raven she had her place.

"Well aren't we dangerous tonight?" That voice circled around her sending chills up her spine. In a flash she pulled out her daggers, she may of been plain and looked over but she wasn't a push over. She could handle her own very well.

"Who are you?" She looked at the dark cape covering his body, a death mask on his face. If he was the killer they were looking for she wasn't about to be an easy victim.

"I am your knight in caped armor" He spoke gently, those chills still chorusing throughout her body. "You certainly are beautiful"

She was more creeped out now, her daggers still drawn. "Ok thanks, I'm gonna go now"

She pushed past him and headed towards him, his icy cold touch locked on her wrist pulling her slim body against his chest. Her body was disarmed and all she could do was breathe. He sniffed her neck taking in her scent a low growl errupting from his cold lips.

"Mmmm you are so beautiful Harmoni, one day hopefully you'll be mine"

She finally regained her power, stabbing him as hard as she could. He let her go and looked at the wound. That creepy smile spilt out underneath that creepy mask "That wasn't very nice Harm"

She kicked him in the face so hard he actually fell backwards, clearly he forgot who he was fucking with. "Neither was that creep" Making sure that no one saw her she quickly orbed home freaking more than anything.

"You alright?" Raven asked not looking up from the computer.

"Am I alright? Am I not important enough to be dragged away from your work?" Harmoni snapped angrily. She had called for her team but no one came, obviously she wasn't important enough.

"What are you talkin about?" She finally looked up from her work having no clue what her sister was talking about. Thats a first.

"I called for you!" She stomped her foot. "I called for help because I was attacked by some creepy guy"

"Harmoni I didn't get any messages from you I give you my word"

She looked at her sister looking for the truth in her silver eyes, as she said the words she didn't believe them. Iziah was the type to leave you to die, not Raven. Everyone in her clan was important and always could count on Raven having their backs.

"Some demon cornered me and told me I was gonna be his someday"

"How do you know it was a demon?"

Harmoni rolled her eyes "I may not have the powers you do Raven but believe me I can spot a demon"

"And he wanted you?"

"You say that like I'm diseased"

"No I'm sayin it like Demons don't usually do that, they like killing because they are generally slow"

_Hey! _

_Well your the exception Izzy_

_Damn straight_

"It was a Demon, it had wings and we all know the only things that have wings are Demons"

Raven tapped her chin, "Alright I'll have a chat to an old friend and see what he says"

Harmoni backed away a little as her sister came up to her, knowing Raven this wasn't gonna end well. "What old friend?"

"Death" Raven answered suddenly stabbing Harmoni in the throat. She fell to the ground gasping blood rushing down her front.

"Shhh its ok Harm, just breathe" Raven soothed, on hand on her forehead to keep her sister alive. In a flash Death showed up his duty already to be carried out.

"I should of known, what do you want?" If he had eyes he would of been annoyed. Too many times had he dealt with Huntress and too many times had he lost out on a soul because of her.

"Have any Demons escaped hell lately?"

"No, not that I know of"

"So tell me what the hell attacked my sister tonight?"

He gave her a long stare "I don't know, maybe it was never dead" He chuckled alittle looking at Harmoni "Is anyone safe from you Huntress?"

"Only Jamie, now good-bye" She pulled out the knife and healing the wound. Harmoni spluttered as the life squeezed back into hr body.

"You could at least tell me when your gonna do that" Harmoni snapped irritated. "It really annoys me when I'm suddenly gasping for air"

"Sorry but I did find out that your Demon didn't escape hell"

"And thats good because?"

"It means it can be killed so we wait until he attacks again and bam!"

"And the dirt is gone" Harmoni laughed heading upstairs to her attic turned bedroom. That was the typical response after hearing that word.

When Harmoni was finally alone she took off her shirt and proceeded to get ready for bed. That creep still on her mind, was it wrong to _like_ his touch? She figured it was because she hadn't been touched in so long she would like anyone touching her. Sighing somewhat sadly she shuffled around for her pj bottoms. Feeling a slight bulge in her pants pocket she pulled out a single black rose. _One day Harmoni you will be mine. D_

She just looked at the rose, it was so beautiful and innocent she just couldn't throw it away. Harmoni wasn't sure if this was a good idea but for the first time in a long time, she didn't feel lonely.


	16. Piggies & txts

**Chapter 16 Piggies & txts**

Shockingly after Harmoni's little scare and Iziah's free killing and friend making, the Untouchables had a day of no drama. Everything went smoothly and for one day they were normal girls living a normal life. Raven was a tad pessimistic about the tranquility, something was bound to ruin it. At least her "buddy", the killer had ceased for a moment, it gave her time to comprise her list, hopefully she would get to complete it before she went about the other parts of her plan. Oh yeah, Raven (as always) had a devious plan that no one knew about. The only thing she was worried about now was Jamie's birthday which was in a few days, she would of course have to be reminded that she was turning seventeen but that was ok because Raven had the perfect present. She was going to wait but who knew, she could be busy tracking a blood thirsty serial killer on her birthday so Jamie would be lucky and get her present now.

"Jamie! Come down here! I gots a prezzie for you!" Raven shouted up the stairs where Jamie was getting ready for bed. She hoped Jamie liked her present, it was a bit weird for a seventeen year old but that didn't matter, at least it wasn't a bomb like she had gotten for one of her many seventeenths. Jamie bounded down the stairs happily, her feetie pjs halfway undone.

"You wanted me Rae?"

"Yeah I got a present for you" Raven pulled out a cardboard box with her name on it.

_Say that with your hands down your pants and it'll sound so much creepier _Iziah thought to her, her little chuckle bought a smile to her face.

_Yeah I won't be doing that Izzy_ "Well open it up Jam"

"What is it?" Jamie asked tentively as the box wirggled, yes Jamie actually believed that in this small box was a british guy.

"Open it and find out, I give you my word it won't hurt you"

"Yeah since when has Rae bought you something that would hurt you" Storm put in coming down the stairs, fresh from the shower.

Jamie knelt down by the box and pulled back the flaps, her face instantly brightened. "Its a piggy!"

"Happy birthday Jam"

She took the runt from the box and cradled it like a baby, she had always wanted a pet for her own but with all the other animals it was hard finding one that would fit in, apparently a runt would be fine. "Oh he's so cute! Can I name him?"

"Sure. He ain't got a name yet"

"Can I name him John Cena?"

"You can name him anythin you want"

"I'm totally naming him Spider-pig" Jamie cooed rocking it gently, a slight oinking from its lips was like music to her ears. Jamie truely loved her odd present.

"Now this is a list on how to take care of Spider-pig, you have to do these things everyday and if you don't remember I will remind you"

Jamie wasn't listening she was too busy with her pig, cooing, gently rocking and talking gently to her 'baby'

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Storm asked "She's gonna be really upset when the runt dies in a few weeks"

"I've kept him for a while so he's past his death date, as long as we remind her to take care of him, he'll be fine"

"Ok and what happens when he gets bigger?"

"We kill him and replace him with another pig. Hey we'll never be outta bacon"

Storm couldn't help but laugh "Well you've got all the bases covered"

"You expected somethin less from me?"

Storm looked to her watch "I'm gonna go upstairs to bed now, hopefully Twig ain't too tired to fool around"

"No he's not, he's hopin to get some action"

Storm shuddered, a tad disturbed that Raven knew that. "You know I'm just happy that I know someone that _doesn't_ work for the WWE"

"Yeah he's workin for the enemy, wonder if he's friends with Kirk Angel?"

"Man I hope not!" Storm called heading up to her room.

"Jamie?" Raven got her attention again, "Did you hear me about the list?"

"Yessum Rae, will he die if I don't take care of him?"

"Yes, Jam he needs lots care and love and if you follow the list everyday he'll be perfectly fine"

Jamie lept at her sister hugging her happily, Spider-pig gave a little oink. "Oops sorry Spider-pig, mummy didn't mean to squash you"

"Jamie take your piggy upstairs and set up his home, I've left some stuff for you in your room"

"Ok and thank you Raven"

"Your welcome darlin"

"Oh one more thing. His _name_ is **Spider-pig**!"

"Sorry sweetie, take Spider-pig upstairs and set up his home"

Jamie climbed the stairs singing at the top of her lungs, Raven could tell that Jamie was going to be the best at taking care of Spider-pig because already Raven knew that Jamie loved that pig like a child.

Jamie happily hummed to herself as she set up Spider-pig's home, she was so happy to have her own pet and nothing that would hurt her like one of Iziah's pets that were like a million feet tall or one of Raven's pets that was always venomous. Spider-pig was a simple normal pet and she loved him. She loved him almost as much as she loved John Cena and that was saying something.

"There you go my little darling" Jamie cooed picking Spider-pig up and putting him in his new home. She loved his little oinks and curly tail. Gently she curled his tail around her slender finger so tempted to pull it.

"Don't pull his tail, he won't like it!" Raven shouted up the stairs.

"Ok!" Jamie lent down by her baby "I love you so much Spider-pig, I will take care of you forever and ever I promise and maybe one day you can have your own babies, Oh that would be sooooo awesome!" She looked down at him lovingly as he settled in, soon enough he was asleep. Her phone went off with tiny vibrations, squealing with delight she answered it.

"Hello?" No one answered and Jamie realised it wasn't ringing, it had a text message. Giggling she opened it up.

_Hey you still on for b'day sleepover _

_lol yeah Jilly & I got a pig!_

_wat?_

_lol Raven bought me a cute little piggy for my birthday, he's so cute I've named him Spider-pig_ She sent Jilly a photo of her new baby. Jamie didn't care if Jilly thought it was lame, Jamie loved Spider-pig and that wouldn't change simply because she didn't approve.

_Oh he is soooooo cute! I sent the pic to Bex & she says the samething_

_lol thanks, do you mind if I bring him to sleepover? Rae says he needs lots of love and I dont want him to die :(_

_course you can! maybe we can scare John, hes scared of piggys_

_lol really?_

_Yeah its weird_

Jamie giggled putting her phone down and looking at Spider-pig again, she never felt this much love for anything, well except John Cena but according to the others that would pass. Jamie didn't think so, she may of been missing half her brain but she knew love. Her phone buzzed again, thinking it was Jilly or Bex she opened it quickly only to be puzzled.

_Hey how you be?_

_good...not to be rude but you are? I dont reconize your number_

_...John _

_Goodman? Layfield? Morrison? Travolta?_

_lol Cena _

_omg! how did you get my number?_

_borrowd it from Jilly, heard it was your birthday wanted to say happy birthday!_

_lol thanks is it true your scared of piggys?_

_wouldn't say scared but they freak me a little lol _

_thats alright british ppl freak me out_

_lol serious?_

_yeah you would be scared too if you watched austin powers _

_ur right and working with Wade barrett doesn't help_

_lol well I gots to sleep now John will you text me again?_

_sure I'd love too goodnight Jam and sweet dreams xoxo_

His text made her smile wider than anything and Jamie settled into a peaceful sleep.

John flipped his phone down and sighed, he knew he shouldn't be texting her, it would only lead to trouble but he couldn't help it. He thought he could shake Jamie easily but something about the bright eyed sixteen year old wouldn't leave his mind or other parts of his antomy. Settling down in his bed he tried to clear all thoughts of Jamie but in the end his brain just wouldn't listen and John found himself waiting almost inpatiently for her birthday, if all went to plan he had one helluva gift for Jamie.


	17. Date night

**Chapter 17 Date night**

Randy nervously made his way up the hill, he wasn't nervous about the date itself, he was nervous because he wasn't quite sure what exactly what they were gonna do. He figured all the ordinary date things would be too boring and cliche. He wanted something that she would like and more to the point would enjoy. Of course all he knew so far was that she was impulsive with a temper, a little like him. He reconized that as soon as John pointed it out. The nerves still rocketed throughout him, after all this time he thought a simple date would be easier than this. Maybe it was because he had grown up a little or maybe it was because for once in his life he actually liked this one, it wasn't about sex or a sick little game.

"Hey Randy, right on time. Impressive" Raven smiled, he loved it how her eyes seemed to sparkle when she smiled. Even in simple jeans and black shirt she looked stunning. He hadn't met a single woman that had that effect, oh he hoped this went well. If only he could figure out what the fuck they were going to do.

"Hey thought I would earn some brownie points"

Raven giggled "Oh believe me you've already earnt them." She took his hand and shut the door, luckily he didn't hear Iziah shouting out about not having sex on the first date.

"So what have you got planned?" Raven asked heading down the hill, she knew he had nothing planned but perhaps he would pull something out his ass at the last second. He stumbled for a few seconds racking his brain for something, anything that she would like. Or at least something she wanted to do.

"Hey you know what we should do?" Raven cut in helping the Viper out. She was going to toy with him but she figured that was a little too mean, he was really trying after all. "We should go for a walk along the beach, simple, effective and I really feel like feelin the sand between me toes"

"Sure unless you wanna do something else?"

"Nah I feel like walkin along the beach. I ain't walked along the beach in so long I'm startin to forget what sand feels like"

Randy laughed taking her hand again, her fingers entwining perfectly in his. Randy felt that strange feeling well in his stomach, he liked how her hand felt in his, it looked so perfect.

As they walked along the beach, Raven licking her ice-cream. Yes she had to stop and get something to eat as always. Well she figured it was either ice-cream or Randy's arm, what would you choose? Besides she wasn't done with him yet and for the first time in almost four thousand years, she didn't want the end to come. She was liking him.

"It seems you know alot about me but I know nothing about you" Randy said shooting her a look, when she saw the beach and ice-cream her eyes lit up like a child. He loved the innocence about her, he liked so many things about her that it was hard to pinpoint which was the best thing about her. Pyshically he knew the answer, those giant tits. Randy loved huge breasts, he wasn't sure why.

"What do you wanna know? I'm pretty much an open book" Raven shrugged, apart from the obvious she was an open book. She had lived too long to care what people thought of her life, if he didn't like anything she said then that was _his_ problem. She had nothing to be ashamed of because at the end of the day, he was only alive because Raven had sacrificed so much.

"Why stripping? Seems you could earn a living doing anything"

She raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"Your dad says your very smart" Randy admitted sheepishly, yes he had told Shawn about his date with her and had asked about her. Shawn only said that she was _very_ smart so his "lines" wouldn't work.

Raven let out a laugh "Its kind of an involved story, kinda borin if I'm honest"

"Tell me anyways if I get bored I'll just turn to you and say Hey shut it"

She couldn't help but laugh, why she liked his blunt honesty was a mystery to her. Maybe it was because she knew he was being honest and she didn't have to search his mind for the truth.

"Ok. A few years ago I was involved in some "business" left side of the law and the judge he really hated me sent to work as a waitress at _Demonica's_. Because I was a tad underage I was allowed to wear clothes and mainly worked in the back. After a while I got used to workin there and evenutally when I became of age I started workin like the other girls. A few months after I became an official waitress I got sick and could hardly do anythin. When I was able to get back to the workforce I went straight back to _Demonica's_ Out of all the jobs I had had, this one was the best simply because the people I worked with weren't douches. One night one of the girls called in sick and Fat Tony needed a finishin act so after a lot of pleadin and beggin I finally went out on stage. I've stripped ever since"

"And Shawn doesn't mind?"

Raven shrugged "Don't matter if he did, I'd do it anyways besides I think he'd rather have me well away from wrestlin considerin it would pretty much kill me"

"Why?" Randy generally wanted to know, everything she said was interesting and Randy was amazed at how much he was retaining. It was plain and simple, Raven interested him, she wasn't like any woman he had ever met and possibly he would never find anyone else just like her.

"I have a permanant injury to my left leg. Its a giant fuckin hole if I'm honest"

"I never noticed it"

"I keep it covered with a coverin, my sister draws on it so it looks exactly like my tatts so no one will notice it"

"Is it really a hole?"

"Yeah pretty much, thats the last time I follow my twin sister over a barb wire fench wearin short shorts" Raven laughed, for the first time in the night shockingly Iziah had to interrupt. _Liar thats not what happened _

_I don't think he'll respond well to what actually happened Izzy considerin I wasn't meant to be alive back in 1943_

_Oh right that. Bye!_

"So enough about me, what was it like growin up with your Dad"

Randy shrugged "It was normal enough, he was away alot but when he came home it was like christmas. Of course being the eldest I was the one that always got blamed for everything although alot of it was my fault"

Raven giggled "Yeah I know what you mean although we got superkicked"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah" Raven tilted her chin a little a slight scar running along her jawline. "That was from the time my twin sister stole some fruit from the next door neighbour and I failed to stop her"

"That seems a little unfair"

Raven shrugged again "Not really, she took a fair amount of hits for me. As he got older he started to miss alot, it was quite funny to watch"

He laughed along with her and for the next hour or so they just walked and talked, it was the most basic thing ever but he enjoyed it.

At the end of the night almost, she stood with him on his front doorstep, just looking at him made those bedroom feelings spiral again. Could she really be blamed for liking sex with Randy? For the first time she actually came across a human that actually knew what he was doing.

"So" Randy started, the nerves about this part were new as well. From here on out he was an expert but Raven made him nervous, possibly because he actually didn't know what to expect from her. It could of been anything and he didn't want it to be bad.

As always blunt honesty was what Raven had in mind. "Well its the end of the date, you my good, and I use that term loosely, man have two options"

"Oh yeah, well my good, again used loosely, woman what would those be?"

"You can either walk me home and kiss my cheek goodnight like a gentleman"

"Whats the other option?"

"You could invite me in for coffee" Raven smiled coyly, for the first time coffee was the last thing on her mind.

"What if I don't have coffee?"

"Well I'll take some mind blowin sex if your offerin"

Randy tapped his chin pretending to think about it "Hmmm what should I do?"

Raven pulled his lips to her's hungrily, she needed to taste him just to satisfy her longing for him. Randy groaned, instantly melting. With their lips still attached Randy managed to pull the door open and together they made it to his bedroom.

Sleepily Randy opened his eyes Saturday morning, he didn't want to get up, it meant he would have to get out of bed. Out of all the things to like more than sex or even Raven, Randy liked his bed. It meant sleep and sleep was something he rarely got these days. Rolling over he found he was alone, disappointment weilded in his gut. In his younger days he liked waking up alone and even sometimes now he liked it but with Raven it was different, he actually wanted to wake up with her. Checking the time on his watch sitting on the bedside drawer bits of last night flashed in his brain. He could remember every inch of her smooth skin, it was pure ectacy under his fingertips. Each garment that he removed only showed more soft colourful skin. He touched and kissed every inch of her, the taste lingering forever. When the Viper was inside her, it felt so right it scared him, nothing had ever felt that good and he had had alot of moments in life that would make him feel good. Being with Raven was the best thing in a while and for once he didn't want to screw it up. Finally noticing the bit of paper on the table he was a little relieved, as always the blunt honesty was there in black and white.

_Sorry I had some really important shit to do, trust me I'd rather wake up with you but sadly other shit needed my attention, fucking Izzy, anyways I had a good time last night, we'll have to do it again feel free to call me, its your choice xo Rae_

Her number scrawled at the bottom, Randy just looked at it. Again she had thrown a curve ball, she was basically giving him the option of calling it a one night stand. For someone that was so blunt she had certainly confused him. Pulling himself outta bed he pulled on some clothes and headed out to get some coffee.

"Are you going to call her?" Bex demanded as soon as she saw him. Randy stumbled back in surprise, he was not expecting that first thing in the morning.

"Dude can you at least wait until I've had a coffee"

She waited patiently as he poured a coffee and took a long sip. "So are you going to call her?"

"Explain why thats your business Bex?"

"Because her sister is my best friend thats why"

Randy rolled his eyes, ignoring her he took his coffee back to his room. "You best call her Randy!"

He set his coffee down and looked at her note again, of course he was going to call her but first he had something else to take care of.


	18. Friendly snakes

**Chapter 18 Frindly snakes**

Raven hated that had she leave Randy so soon, she wanted to wake up next to him even if would be a tad awkward. Sadly Iziah had picked a fight with Harmoni which meant she needed to quickly get home and make peace before she was down two members instead of up four. She figured that while she was home she might as well do some work and already she had finished her list, soon everything would come together and she could get some peace, hopefully she would still have Randy.

"Twiggy get the damn door!" Raven hollered before it even made sound. She wanted to get to the part where Randy called her, hopefully he would.

"Do you have to work today?" Storm asked as they came downstairs, hands entwined.

"Yeah they have no one else" Twiggy kissed her forehead "But I'll be back tonight ok baby?"

"Ok"

Raven grit her teeth together angrily as Twiggy took his time answering the damn door, finally he answered it. Raven wasn't very happy with the three people behind the wood.

"Hey Twig, you ready?"

"Yeah" He hugged Storm "I'll see you tonight?"

"Only if I get an introduction" Storm giggled as the two guys looked at her clearly wondering if her appearance was even real.

"Sorry, Storm this is Matt, his girlfriend Lita and his brother Jeff. Guys this is my girl Storm"

She shook their hands, already she liked Matt and Lita. They were just like Twiggy and herself, Jeff however seemed to have a staring problem. Hopefully Twiggy didn't notice his friend staring at her cleavage.

"Seriously would you people just leave already, your givin me a headache" Raven growled from her computer. Twiggy rolled his one good eye,

"Ignore her, she's cranky because she ain't got no action lately" His friends laughed as Storm shot her a pleading look of not killing her boyfriend right there on the spot.

"Ok go before she shoots you" Storm laughed pushing him out the door "It was nice meeting you guys!"

"You too Storm!"

Once Storm shut the door Raven turned on her "He was starin alot, be careful he might be more trouble than he's worth"

"I'll be careful" Storm promised heading back upstairs. Raven only got a few moments peace before it was shattered by Kano, an angry warrior was not a good thing and the last thing she needed right now.

"Your sister took my guardian!" He yelled at her making the walls shake.

Raven rolled her eyes, typical of Iziah "Izzy get up here!"

Kano shot her an evil look as the basement steps began to thump, "She'll be right with you" Raven said sweetly as her sister threw open the door.

"What? Oh its you. What do you want?"

"You took my snake!"

"I did no such thing you jerk!" Iziah screamed back. It was no secret that warriors and demons hated each other.

"Nagini!" Kano called for his giant serpant. No one could get to Kano without getting past the fifty foot snake with the deadly glare. Only Iziah would actually want to steal the giant snake.

"Any snakes that come up here right now is purely coincedence"

"Izzy did you steal his snake?"

"Maybe"

"I want her back! Now!" Kano roared making Iziah's eyes flash red. Never shout at a demon with bi-polor disorder.

"You want her back? Come and get her!" Iziah growled her hands lighting up with fireballs.

Kano let out a sigh, if she had challenged him some fifty years ago he would go for it but now he was older he knew there was no way he could beat her and the last thing he needed was to die.

"Ok how about this, you give me Nagini and in exchange I'll give you Fluffy" He tried his hand at reasoning, he didn't expect it to work. Iziah eyed him clearly suspect.

"What is Fluffy?"

"He's a three headed dog, well over fifty feet"

Iziah shot a look at Raven "Is he telling the truth Raven?"

"Yes. If you recieve Fluffy you'll have to make the hole in the wall bigger"

"Done" Iziah put the fire balls away. It took all of six seconds to make the exchange, Iziah was the brand new owner of a fifty foot three headed rottie dog. She cooed at it like it was a puppy, already Fluffy knew Iziah was boss.

"Did you do as I asked?"

"Yes I put the tracker on Nagini as you asked" Iziah smiled "You really think he knows something?"

"He's hidin somethin from me and I wanna know what"

"Well if anyone knows what he's hiding its Nagini" Iziah shrugged going back to her basement. Raven shifted through her papers, only a few more things to do and then she could finally go after her killer. She was going to enjoy far more than she should.


	19. No one is safe

**Chapter 19 No one is safe**

Just after eleven that night Raven headed into the night, crossbow in hand. She had no intention of using it but then again anything could happen so she kept her weapon on her at all times. Crossing the street into the darkened shadows she headed to the top of the roof of a random house, he was late and she patiently waited in the darkness. After a few moments she saw him walking like a normal human that smirk on his face. It would go the same for him, he would kill then wake up with no recollection of what happened, it was the reason he hadn't been caught yet. Afterall ghosts can't commit murder. She couldn't help but smirk, no one would suspect him but then again he was the first one that should of been questioned. He made his way up to the doorstep of Mickie James, this was going to be fun. Raven made a silent tsk, "Oh no honey your not killin the innocent lesbian, no, no, no. Tonight your killin that idiot Wade Barrett" She waved her fingers and against his will he snapped from his hold and turned around. For some reason he no longer wanted Mickie to die, no for some reason he wanted Wade to die. Raven watched gleefully as he stalked up to Wade's, a few friendly pleasentries were exchanged before he was allowed in. Raven smirked the exact same way the killer smirked. As always she was in control.

When she got in she was munching a stray arm, she wasn't really painfully hungry but she needed the excuse as to why she was out. Twiggy and Storm were the lounge, champaine in hand joyfully hugging.

"Whats the occasion?"

"Twiggy won his match!" Storm said excitedly "It was so cool to watch Raven, you should of seen him"

Raven put down her arm and pulled Twiggy into a hug, "Congrats buddy! I'm very happy for you" She made sure that she rubbed her large chest over his mid-section. She didn't want to do this but it was all apart of the grand design. Her slender fingers trailed his spine suggestively. Quickly she let him go and picked up her arm, now she was painfully hungry. "I'll let you guys celebrate in peace. Night"

"Storm we need to talk" Twiggy started as soon as they got up to their room, he didn't know what to think about Raven hugging him but he felt what she did, it was just plain wrong. No one should hug thier cousin's boyfriend like that. He didn't want to say anything to Storm knowing that she could get very jealous, besides what if somehow he was wrong then that would cause a fight for no reason.

Her heart lept into her throat hoping it wasn't about the sex issue because she wasn't sure she could handle that right now. "Sure about what?"

"Raven" Twiggy said somewhat gravely, he felt so dirty feeling those giant breasts rubbing against his chest.

"What about her?"

"She...uh...I think she came onto me"

Storm couldn't help but laugh "What?"

"When she hugged me there was definate friction"

"Twig you can't help friction with those giant knockers" Storm giggled somewhat pulling the covers down.

"Storm I'm telling you she rubbed herself against me while playing with my back. She was coming onto me" Twiggy insisted hoping that there was some sort of weird explaination for it but for the meantime thats all he had.

"Raven wouldn't come onto you Twiggy, she knows better"

Twiggy shut his eye in slight frustraion, he knew that telling Storm that her mentor did something wrong was almost useless. Sighing he took her porcilin hand "Storm listen to me, she rubbed herself against me. I don't know why and maybe it wasn't her coming onto me but either way she needs to know that that shit ain't right and yes it made me uncomfortable"

"It really got to you that much huh?"

"Yes"

Storm gave a wry chuckle "I thought you'd like feeling giant tits against you"

Twiggy finally laughed "Only if their yours Storm"

She shook her head "Ok I'm gonna talk to Raven and settle this. I'm hoping that its just a mistake"

Storm hated the nerves that suddenly errupted in her stomach. In all the years she had been the apprentice she had never questioned Raven and she always feared the day that she would have too. Storm still didn't believe that Raven would do something like that to her boyfriend, there had to be some sort of silly explaination.

"Storm if your gonna stand out there you could at least do some weedin" Raven called out, Storm guessed that she could hear her out of control heart beat. Sliding the door back she found Raven on her bed eating her second arm, her phone right beside her.

"What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you about something" She started nervously, she didn't want to have this conversation at least not with Raven. "Well I wanna talk to you about Twiggy" Storm started fidgeting with Raven's bedspread. "He says that you rubbed yourself against him when you hugged him"

Raven quickly looked away a little bit of guilt in her silver eyes. Storm lept off the bed not knowing what to believe anymore.

"OMG! How could you Raven?"

"Its not how it sounds"

"Oh really so tell me how is meant to sound?"

"I put a tracker device on him, I needed him distracted while I planted it"

Storm's anger turned to confusion "What? Why did you put a tracker on him?"

Raven sighed "This killer is after me, in order to get to me he'll use anyone or kill anyone. I'm tryin to protect him"

"Because you want him?" Storm couldn't help but accuse, that jealous streak was overtaking her rational thinking. Luckily Raven laughed

"No because you love him. I don't want him dyin anymore than you do. Now I can protect him better than usual"

"I'm sorry Rae, I thought maybe you had joined the whore's side"

Raven laughed again "Nah the whores team only has more whores, I try my best not to assocaite with whores."

"I am sorry Raven, I just don't know what I'll do without Twiggy"

"I know honey thats why I'm going this far to protect you guys and if it helps at all I feel very disgustin with how I got that device on him. It was easier with Jamie"

Storm raised an eyebrow "How did you get it on Jamie?"

"I just planted it when I plaited her hair." Raven shrugged "Now go and tell Twiggy that it was a mistake and I'm sorry that I made him uncomfy and it won't happen again. I don't think I need to tell you that you can't tell him about the tracker"

Storm quickly gave her a hug "Thanks Raven, I should of known better. You would never do anything to hurt me"

The guilt wouldn't stop haunting Raven, she didn't want Storm to suffer but the truth was eventually she would have too and Raven would just have to pretend that she didn't know. Sometimes she hated life so much she could understand why things came trying to destroy it.


	20. Innocent sparks

**Chapter 20 Innocent sparks**

John shifted somewhat nervously, soon Jamie would be here and he would have to pretend that his innocent attraction wasn't flaring up at a rapid pace. He had kept texting her learning more and more about her. He hadn't told anyone, not even Randy that he was texting her. John couldn't explain the slight happiness he got when he talked to her, while he had to endure Randy go on about his own blossoming relationship with her older sister, John couldn't even say how with each passing day Jamie was making him fall harder and faster. He had never had an attraction like this and sure it scared him but more than anything it intriuged him. He could face up to it now, he liked her more than he should.

"Hey Jamie, come in the girls are in the bedroom" He managed to get out. Her bright blue eyes lingered on his unclothed torso. If only he could read minds, that would be amazing.

"Thanks John." Jamie bounced. That didn't help John with his thoughts. If only she was in a bikini. "I was gonna bring Spider-pig but I wasn't allowed too"

"Well maybe next time" John smiled as she made her way to Jilly's bedroom. His blue eyes lingering on that lean frame. John was glad that she had disappeared into the room because the sudden rush to his groin was a little hard to take at the moment. Quickly he text Randy, he had to tell someone about this before it went to far and he did something he regretted.

_Rand you busy? _

_not really wats up?_

_i gotta tell you somethin but you gotta promise not to freak out or tell any1 especially raven_

_ok...wats up?_

_u kno her sister jamie? I like her_

_lol so do i she is pretty cool_

_no i mean like how you like raven..._

_...john that is WRONG & u know it!_

_yeah i know but i cant help it!_

_well you better help it because rae will kill you if she finds out that girl is only 16 __**16!**_

_*sigh* yeah i know rand, _

_do you actually like her or do you just want to fuck her? _

_does that matter?_

_uh yeah!_

_i dont know yet...I might just go to bed night dude_

Around midnight John got up again, he couldn't sleep anymore, thoughts of Jamie kept evading his mind. He kept thinking about what Randy had said, did he want sex or something else? Was it even possible to have something more with Jamie. The conflicting emotions were too much for him, he had never felt like this before and he wasn't sure if could do anything about it. He knew he would get into trouble but was he willing to go against everything for her. He settled down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling, wanting Jamie physically was no problem, he could do that in a heart beat but could he actually hold something more with the young girl.

"Oops! I didn't know you were up" Jamie giggled coming into the kitchen and spying John on the couch. She didn't seem to notice his jaw drop. Her feetie pjs undone and just covering her developing curves.

"Its ok. What are you still doing up Jamie?"

"I just wanted to get a drink. Are you ok John?"

"Yeah just can't sleep" He pulled the covering over him like a blanket hoping to hide the erection. Jamie bounded over to him happily "Oh I can help!" She knelt down beside him, her lips inches from his face. Gently she ran her slender soft fingers over his worn out body. Her touch didn't relax him, it turned him on to the point where she had to stop or he was going to end up messing himself. John felt his body becoming lighter as his shorts became tighter, his eyelids fighting to close.

"Just relax and let my paradiddles wash over you" Jamie soothed trying not giggle. He wasn't sure how she did it but within seconds he was asleep and Jamie stood up satisfyed with her job. Looking around making sure no one could see her she gently pressed her lips to his forehead.

"Nighty night John-boy" To Jamie that was the closet she was ever gonna get to kissing John and even she knew that no one could know about it. For once Jamie had her own little secret.


	21. St valentines day massacre

**A/N **There is no massacre I just like the name lol

**Chapter 21 St Valentines Day massacre**

Storm snuggled down in bed trying to block out what the day was. Today she turned another year older, turning twenty two in human years (200 in Hunter years) it wasn't the bad part. The bad part was her birthday wasn't a celebration, it was just another day that bought immense pain and suffering. Her sixteenth was slightly better, the day Ted was going to make her a woman was the day Twiggy finally got her the hell out of there. Sure her birthday had improoved immensly but that didn't mean Storm liked it any better. When Twiggy finally made it home she snuggled down further and let out some fake snores in hopes that Twiggy would be fooled. He just shot her a look as he took off his clothes and slipped in beside her.

"Stormy I know your awake" He whispered gently in her ear, his fingers playing over her bare shoulder. She tried very hard not to shudder but it was hard, his gentle hands always made her melt.

"I'm asleep Twig and I will continue to be asleep until tomorrow"

"Storm you have to acknowledge its your birthday at some point"

"No I don't"

"Babe I know birthdays suck but how about we try and make this a positive holiday?"

That was too hard for Storm, after eleven years of hell it was hard to just switch. "No now let me sleep"

"Alright but you won't get your present"

"I can live with that" Storm pulled the covers around tighter hoping that he would just stop.

"Fine I'll just have to do this!" Twiggy jumped on her and started tickling her ribcage. Storm squealed with laughter trying to shove him off.

"Stop! Twiggy stop! Stop!" Storm shouted with glee, she was liking his body on her's. Everything seemed to fit together so perfectly.

"Are you being raped!" Iziah suddenly shouted up making them both stop, trying not to laugh.

"No Izzy!"

"Then shut the fuck up! People down here are trying to sleep!"

They smothered there giggles while she went on about Hunters and there human boyfriends ruining her sleep. Twiggy got off her and pulled something from the bedside drawer, "This is for you and I hope you like it."

Storm pulled off the wrapping and removed the light blue lid, laying on crushed velvet was a silver charm bracelet. "Oh Twig its beautiful!" Instantly she put it on, putting the box on the other bedside drawer. Twiggy lay back down beside her, her curves moulding back to his frame. He looked at those gorgeous white eyes. "You know I love you right Stormy?"

She kissed his lips tenderly, "Yeah I know baby, I love you too"

He gently twirled a strand of white hair around his finger "I would like you to be my wife"

"What?" She sat up and looked at him as though he was insane

"I'm not talking tomorrow or the next day Storm, I mean the day after that"

She settled down again and the more she thought about it the more it made sense. She only loved him and would love for him to be her husband.

"Then why don't we make it official? We're engaged"

Twiggy embraced her passionately, his fingers squeezing her flesh to him tighter, never wanting to let go. "To the engagement that happened roughly six seconds ago"

Storm lay down and pulled Twiggy to her, "I don't want to wait until the wedding night Twig"

"Are you sure?"

Storm nodded "Just please be gentle"

He captured her lips again just resting his frame on her's. His bare chest rubbed her massive cleavage making the little nubs stand on end. Gently he took his time removing her clothing, kissing every inch of exposed skin. Storm couldn't stop shaking in delight, his tongue on her ivory skin was just plain right, nothing had ever made more sense to Storm. Twiggy let out a groan as her hands slid over his body. In the pale moonlight Twiggy slid inside her, the walls clutching at him. Allowing her time to adjust he lay still on her, just looking into those snow white orbs. Wrapping his hands in her's he started out slow and soft, his lips ghosting over her skin. Storm couldn't help the groans piling from her throat, the more he moved the more pleasure rocketed throughout her system. Holding onto him for support the walls finally collasped from under her and an earth shattering climax exited her nimble frame. Storm felt the love spread throughout and she hoped that feeling lasted for a lifetime, now that it was over she knew she would have fun experimenting with him. Twiggy tried to move but Storm held him close.

"Just stay right there for a moment" She whispered not taking her eyes from the twinkling blue.

He kissed her nose gently, Storm could the feel love in his heart it ran through her veins like a river. "I love you Storm"

"I love you too James"


	22. Burning hot desires

**Chapter 22 Burning hot desires**

Harmoni stalked through the woods angrily, she hated hunting for Raven. For one thing she was very picky about what she ate. It had to be a certain weight, a certain colour and so on and so fourth. Raven would of gone herself but apparently she was too busy with thier other problem, they had offered to help but Raven said she had it. Harmoni and Storm knew she was hiding something, usually she wasn't above asking for help but now she wanted none of them involved. Raven told them to just trust her, seeing as though she wouldn't allow them to help they had no other choice but to trust her. Besides Raven hadn't led them wrong so far, she wouldn't start now. Several small animals scurried past her but none of them would satisfy her sister, whatever she caught had to be able to satisfy her for the entire night. Soft almost invisible footsteps ghosted behind her, she noticed it in a flash. Silently she pulled her daggers and continued on as though she didn't notice a thing. Harmoni stopped for a moment watching many rats scuttled along the mossy floor, she didn't stop for the rats she stopped because the mystery _thing_ was right behind her. She let him get one more step before just randomly kicking out, his bulky body flew into a nerby tree. Like a skilled acrobat he sprung from the tree right at her. Harmoni merely dodged and he flew into another tree, this time he didn't have time to dodge. The dull thud and shocking pain was only made worse by Harmoni's small foot on his chest, sharp dagger right at his throat.

"Why are you following me you stalker?" She demanded not lowering her weapon one bit. While living with Iziah for over four hundred years she had learnt something very important about Demons, never trust one. Ever.

"Your pretty good for a common witch"

"I'm not common, I'm the queen" She spat stomping his chest. Stray air puffed from his lungs. "What do you want?"

"Did you get my rose?"

"Yes. Again what do you want?"

He orbed from her grasp and in a flash she was pinned against the tree by her throat, his icy touch inking into her olive skin. "I want you"

"Sorry not interested" Harmoni shook free and they were soon locked in a battle of good versus evil. Every hit she made just wouldn't connect, though his strikes were missing the mark as well. He got bored of fighting fair and resorted to the old demonic tricks of the trade which found Harmoni on her back with his body smothering hers. She would never forget his creepy sadistic grin, his cold fingers trailing her neck. Bright blue exploded into the night and finally she saw something good, Raven's arrow protruding from his skull. He gave a small yelp before combusting into thin air.

"You ok?" Raven asked helping her sister up, the blue arrow dropping to the ground.

"I'm good" Harmoni brushed herself down as Raven picked up the arrow and licked it. "Dude seriously, your that hungry?"

"It was a vampire Demon, odd I thought they died several years ago. Oh well he's dead now"

"Thanks Raven"

"No problemo, lets get home there ain't no food here. I'll have to find some random whore"

As soon as Harmoni got home she went straight to her room and tried to push the Vampire Demon from her mind. He was gone so that was one problem taken care of and if for some strange reason he wasn't gone, she now knew how to get rid of him. Harmoni flicked on her light and gasped in shock, her entire back wall held a litteral bloody message; _I live D_


	23. Old favours

**Chapter 23 Old favours**

Raven hated this, things were going great and then suddenly bam! up pops this annoying serial killer to take it all away. Things with Randy could of never been better, she knew that she was falling in love and more importantly so was he. Falling in love was always a no-no because of what she was, it made it too hard to leave at the end of the day. Raven couldn't help it, everything about Randy she loved she had even stopped wanting to eat him. Even when it ended and eventually she knew it would she had decided that she wouldn't eat him, it would be too hard knowing that she was once in deep deep human love with him. But the stray ends that needed tying were more important, if they stayed too untied it would destroy everything. That was why she was in the old graveyard waiting for Hunter, if her plans were going to work she would need his help, luckily he owed her one. She walked up and down the rows of old cracked graves, so many human friends she had come to love were buried here.

"C'mon I know your here, you always are" She muttered looking at the tombs of loved ones. There were so many comrads that had been and gone. She didn't even try to block the tackle from no-where. She let him take her to the ground until he was straddling over her, her slender arms pinned to the ground.

"Hey Huntress, long time no see" He grinned down at her. Once upon a time they were married for the sake of the clan but times and circumstances changed and he was free of the clan, he was still a hunter only this time he wasn't under her rule. It was just a good thing he decided that turning evil would earn him an enemy he couldn't beat and he did not want Raven as an enemy.

"How have you been Hunter?"

He pulled himself away and helped her up, like old friends they sat together on the grave stones just looking into the night. "I've been better, how are things with you?"

"I need your help" Raven confessed just wanting to move this along, she wanted one more night with Randy before it all came crashing down, oh it would come crashing alright and she would be left in the destroyed rubble. Typical.

"Oh no, I'm not killing for you, your so damn picky about everything"

Raven let out a small chuckle "I don't need you to kill Hunter"

"So what do you need oh great queen?"

Raven let her plan tumble out, it sounded messed up even to her but it had to be done. It was just the way life went sadly.

"Are you serious? You know what that means right?"

"Yeah" She took his hand gently "Please Hunter your the only one that can help me with this"

"You don't wanna lose him do you?"

Raven shook her head sadly "No. Please Hunter I know what this means for you but please, I love him"

Hunter let out a sigh, that puppy dog look always worked on him. "Alright I'll do it. Just holler and I'll come runnin"

Gently she kissed his cheek "Thank you Hunter, I knew I could count on you"

He could only watch her go into the night, this wouldn't be so hard. He didn't have to pretend to love her, he already did.


	24. Connections

**Chapter 24 Connections**

Storm couldn't believe what she was seeing, in plain black and white was the very reason as too why all the superstars were dying. Evan Bourne, Kofi Kingston and Divas of doom were accidental but the body count had raised suffiecntly to include Maryse, Wade Barrett, Yoshi Tatsu, Heath Slater, Trent Barretta, Mark Henry and John Laurenitus. Although the latter was more about fun than anything and shockingly no one really cared that he died, well except the black guy who was now the latest victim. Shockingly he held the connection too.

"Hey Raven I found your connection" Storm said as soon as Raven came inside that bright sunny morning.

"Shhh not so loud, human outside"

"Oops sorry" Storm blushed slightly, she had to keep in mind that Randy still didn't know his girlfriend was a magical cannibal Hunter from the ice planet Dezolis, that would be kind of hard to explain. It took alot for Twiggy to get it but he had a little more faith seeing as how he once witnessed Storm being able to walk on two broken legs. No human could do that and not many magical ones for that matter.

"So whats your theory Stormy" Raven asked grabbing a cup of coffee and some porridge. She badly wanted her human heart from last night but that would just make the explaination worse. How the hell do you explain _that_ to your boyfriend. You didn't, you hid it forever or until he found out. Which was hopefully never.

"Well the five of them were just random but the others all have a magical connection" Storm started, Raven had already tuned out. She knew all this and yes she had used the killer to eliminate the compitiion. All the time he thought he had the upper hand when in reality it was Raven calling all the shots. No one would ever find out until it was waaaaaaay too late.

"Warriors, ninjas, sumarais and even a demon. They all had a great grandparent that had magic running through their veins"

"Shh" Raven quickly ushered as Randy walked in from her bedroom.

"Morning baby" He kissed her lips making Storm smirk.

"Rand do you have to go?" Raven wrapped her arms around him not wanting to let go but eventually she would have too. Storm let the giggle slip from her lips making Randy shoot her a look.

"Sorry its just that I remember how I did that with my boyfriend, never wanted him to leave always liked having him around"

"And where is your boyfriend?"

"Firstly its fiance and secondly he's working like you should be Randy" Storm said pointedly.

"She's right" Randy kissed her cheek "Before I go where are we on the lapdance?"

"Its not gonna happen Rand so just get over it"

"No. I want a lapdance and I would like it sometime in the near future"

"Dude give it up, it ain't gonna happen" Storm laughed from the table.

"I'll tell you what in interest of gettin you to work, next year on your birthday if your still interested I'll give you a lapdance for your birthday"

"Thank you" Randy kissed her cheek happily "See ya Storm"

"Bye Randy"

"So what are you going to do in a year when he comes knocking for his lapdance?" Storm asked as Raven lent against the counter with a fresh hot cup of coffee.

"I guess I'll just have to do it"

"So why don't you do it now?"

"Because I don't want too and I need to prepare"

"And it takes a year for you to do that?"

"Yes" Raven looked at her watch suddenly interested in the time. "Well gotta go, things to do and all"

"Hey wait!"

Raven stopped trying not to show the guilt, "Yeah?"

"Where are you going?"

"Just out to do some stuff"

"Raven you know something about this that I don't, don't you?"

Raven let out a sigh "Storm you have to trust me"

"Just tell me, what is it that you know that I don't?"

"Storm please, just trust me. I give you my word that everythin will work out and I'll fill in the blanks later"

"Raven your not doing this alone anymore, you have me"

"And me!" Izzy and Harmoni shouted out.

"Guys just trust me. Please I have to go, if I need you I'll call but for now I have things to do"

Storm didn't feel any better about this. Sighing she knew what she had to do, she had to go against what Raven said and do some digging of her own, she just hoped she could handle whatever it was that Raven was hiding.


	25. Mistake

**A/N **Ok I know things are moving fast but hey thats life right? Anyways its just a story its meant to move fast and besides I hate boring bits...like Kane coming out on the lastest raw and talking about blah blah blah...thats life Kane let it go and move on...God now I'm doing it...onwards tonto!

**Chapter 25 Mistakes**

John groaned again in angry frustration, Jamie and Bex were staying over again and all he could hear was the three girls talking non-stop. That was nothing new to him, girls talked. Alot. John wasn't angry because they were talking, no he was angry because apparently some little jerk-off known as Logan had a thing for Jamie. John shook himself, was he really jealous over a sixteen year old kid? Yes, yes he was. He couldn't shake Jamie, he had tried oh how did he try. He even went out with Randy and tried to pick up a woman, as Randy had put it a woman that was actually his age and who could understand the concept of sex. John had tried but suddenly every woman he saw just wasn't good enough. Too short, too tall, breasts too big, boring. Every woman just wasn't what he wanted which was the blue eyed beauty in the room squealing about jack o'lanterns. If only there was some way to forget her for the night...alcohol! That was the answer get stone cold drunk until he just peacefully passed out. John grabbed his keys and shouted out to the girls that he was leaving to get drunk. That was his first mistake.

"I don't know if I like Logan" Jamie said again, she didn't like any boys her age, they were all jerks. The only one she liked was John but even she knew that so did a million other girls. She had no hope but hey she was young, she could dream and dream she would.

"Why he likes you" Bex tried to convince her, she knew that Jamie wanted a boyfriend just like everyone else her age. The opposite sex didn't take to Jamie well which was puzzling, if you could get past the brain injury she was a perfectly sweet girl with a giant heart.

"He's really sweet and he endured an hour long talk about jack o'lanterns, he likes you"

Jamie shook her head, blonde locks falling everywhere. "But I want John"

"You can't have my brother Jamie"

"Why?" Jamie cocked her head to the side in wonder, she guinely wanted to know why she wasn't allowed to be with John. She didn't see anything wrong with that.

"Because he's too old for you" Bex started, she knew that Jilly would really hate it if Jamie wound up with John.

"And because I know how John works with girls, he is not very nice. Besides I don't want the latest girl on his hitlist to be my sweet innocent Jamie" Jilly laughed pulling her into her arms. "No one can hurt my Jamie not even my own brother"

"Can I have one of your other brothers?"

"There married Jamie"

Jamie let out a sigh "See its not fair, can't have anybody but hey at least I've got my baby"

The two girls laughed as she pet her the sleeping pig in her lap, since arriving he had sat peacefully in Jamie's lap snoring like a little baby. They still didn't know why his name was Spider-pig they figured it was a Jamie thing that they just didn't get.

"You know what you could do? Go out with Logan"

"No thats a dumb idea but what if I ask Logan out?"

Jilly laughed "Yeah that does sound like a better idea, what was I thinking with my stupid suggestions"

Jamie gently put Spider-pig in his cage and locked the door, "I'm gonna get a drink is that ok Jilly?"

"Sure, while your up you could get us one too"

Jamie giggled something that the girls didn't get as she skipped out to the kitchen to get a drink. It took awhile because she took a while to find the glasses, she was so sure that they had been switched on her. After almost fifteen minutes of searching of glasses she made her way to the room. She was not expecting what she saw but at least she didn't drop the glasses.

"Oh my God! Your _kissing_!"

The two girls lept apart in a flash turning bright red "Jamie we can explain" Bex said quickly, Jamie was rooted to the spot, glasses still in hand trying to understand what the hell was going on. It was like bizzaro world but with lesbians.

"You were kissing! Like how Randy kisses Raven good-bye while sneaking over the back fence at midnight. Which I don't get, we have a front door Randy" Jamie ranted setting the glasses down and checking on Spider-pig. "And how Twiggy kisses Storm before he goes to work with that guy that thinks he can fly. He must think he's R-Kelly"

Jilly and Bex let her go on in hopes that she would forget what she just saw, they didn't want to explain the fact that they were together, Jamie couldn't possibly understand in all senses of the word.

"So how come you guys were making out?" Jamie asked once she was settled on the floor, she wasn't going to take a drink until she knew the answer because she didn't want to spit it out all over the floor.

Bex sighed and took Jilly's hand, if they were outed then at least Jamie should be one of the first to know. Hopefully she would forget it and not tell anyone. "Me and Jilly are together, we dating kinda"

"You mean your lesbians?"

"Yeah"

Jamie cocked her head to the side clearly thinking "So all those times you guys were alone you guys were making out?"

Jilly giggled "Amongst other things"

"Oh" Jamie cocked her head again "Does that mean I can kiss John?"

"No" They both said together making Jamie's face fall. "Jamie you cannot tell anyone that we're together, promise us"

"Well how come you guys are allowed together but I can't kiss John"

"For the reasons previously explained"

"Oh" Jamie said again "But you guys being together is awesome! Have you guys you know?"

"Jamie!"

"What I'm just wondering if you've seen her boobies?"

They all giggled "Why would you be wondering that?"

"I don't know. Hey I have an idea!"

"What?" Bex asked uncertainly, Jamie's ideas were always weird and made you wonder what the hell.

"I should sleep in the spare room and you guys can see each others boobies without having me here to say thats not how you do it"

They both looked at eachother, they did want that but they didn't want to push Jamie out either.

"Its fine really" Jamie grabbed her sleeping bag and drink, "Can you bring Spider-pig through Jilly?"

"Sure" Jilly helped her to the spare room, Jamie was getting tired so sleep was the best thing right now. "Are you sure you don't mind Jamie?"

"Its fine and you guys deserve some action with all your taking care of me. That is really sweet by the way"

Jilly put an arm around her "Some day you will find someone Jam, I promise you"

"Can it be John?"

"No, now goodnight"

Jamie wasn't sure how long she had been asleep when the light turned on again. Brightness engulfed her and she had trouble adjusting. Different sounds exploded around her and she was still trying to catch on as to what was happening. Mutters and shuffling was the only thing that was going on. Suddenly the light went off and a dead weight fell across her body. Jamie struggled to move and slowly she couldn't breathe. The best she could she wriggled little sounds errupting from her throat. In a flash the weight was lifted and the annoying bright light was back. A drunk John in his boxers looked at her clearly confused, being as drunk as he was he had mistaken the rooms.

"Wow I must be drunk" He swayed trying to stay on his feet.

"What are you doing, you smell like Iziah on a friday night"

"As smashed as I am I'm pretty sure this is my room. Isn't it?" John asked looking around, he didn't remember his room looking like this.

Jamie shook her head her eyes not leaving his boxers, this was a dream come true. "This is the spare room, I'm sleeping in here for reasons that I can't remember"

John sat down on the edge of her bed still trying to understand what was going on, he was still convinced that this was his room. "This isn't my room?"

"No but your welcome to stay if you like" Jamie shrugged, was that wrong? Letting him stay with her knowing that he could have anything on his mind, knowing that anything could happen and she wasn't strong enough to stop it if it was bad. John shuffled into the spare side and pulled Jamie into his strong arms. Even through his drunken haze that felt good, it felt so good that even the amount of alcohol he had consumed couldn't keep the tent from popping up. Light feathery breath haunted her neck, his huge arm crushing her chest slightly.

"John" Jamie shifted trying to move his arm, maybe this was a bad idea afterall.

"Sorry" He slurred moving his arm to around her middle and now the idea was good again. At least she could breathe properly. Jamie shut her eyes blissfully, no one could take this from her even if he was only acting funny because of the amount of "funny juice" (As Iziah had explained it to her)

"Jamie?" John whispered his voice still coming out funny to her.

"Yeah?"

He twirled one of those golden locks around his fingers "Your pretty"

She giggled gently "Thanks"

"No I mean really pretty, like really really really pretty"

"Thanks and your pretty-ful too"

John let out a child like giggle pulling her closer to his body. She fit so perfectly it was like she was made just for him. If that was the case then he was going to have some choice words for "God" like was this "his" idea of a sick joke? Making the woman perfect for him a sixteen year old girl. The injury he could deal with but being extremely underage was bound to get him murdered and not just by her father but by alot of people.

"Go to sleep John, you need it" Jamie whispered in the darkness, sleep always made Iziah feel better so why couldn't it work for John.

"Don't wanna sleep, wanna kiss you goodnight" His lips crashed on her's, a sweet honey like taste probing her tongue. As his innocent kiss flared up he pushed his body into her's feeling every curve against him. After he had fulfilled his need to taste her lips John pulled away and just let her body snuggle into his. In a matter of moments they were both asleep entwined like lovers.

The nightmare would end soon, at least that was John's theory. It was weird because this nightmare seemed so real. He had come home drunk after a quick screw in some club with some blonde chick, thinking back on it she wasn't really worth his time and he was just glad to get home. He went straight to his room, stripped down and crashed on the bed. After a few moments he realised he had made a mistake and suddenly he was looking at a very confused Jamie. She invited him to stay with her and he agreed, they wound up kissing before falling asleep. He peeled his eyes open expecting to see his own bedroom and stray clothes everywhere. Looking around the reality began to sink in, he wasn't dreaming. It was real, he had spent the night in the wrong room with the wrong girl doing the wrong thing. Oh how the hell was he going to get out this one, if only Randy was here then he could blame it on him. He doubted that even the Viper could get him out of this one.

"Good morning Spider-pig" Jamie cooed leaning down by the cage, "How did you sleep my little baby?"

John stayed completely still in hopes that Jamie wouldn't notice him, sadly for him even she wasn't that stupid. Jamie flashed him a wide smile passing him his clothes. "You can either sneak out or you can follow my lead. I know exactly what to do. I saw this on an episode of _Kojak_ but the one part I didn't get was the part where _Kojak_ wound up sleeping on the couch wearing a tutu"

"He didn't, that was you" John supplied nicely getting dressed, he was so confused that he wasn't sure about what was gonna happen next. He wasn't sure what he wanted right now it was just too hard to think about right now. John looked at her, her innocent face, she didn't deserve to be treated like a dirty secret but as much as reality sucked that was what she was. Something no one could ever know about. Before he dealt with reality he kissed her tenderly just needing to feel her lips once more.

"And thank you very much for that" Jamie giggled opening the door. Luckily the other two girls were no where around. John tried to hide the guilty heart break but it was hard. "Bye Jamie" He said somewhat sadly. Jamie luckily didn't seem to notice. Last night was more than enough even if she did have that voice asking for more.


	26. Deep dark secret

**Chapter 26 Deep dark secret**

"I'm telling you Jeff let it go" Matt sighed to his younger brother yet again. Ever since that first meeting Jeff had become terribly obsessed with Storm, something that was bad for many reasons but the main one being the fact that her boyfriend was his friend. He liked Twiggy and didn't want to betray him but Storm wouldn't leave his head. He wasn't even sure how she managed to get inside his head, but she was certainly prettier than Twiggy had mentioned.

"I am letting it go Matt, this is me letting it go" Jeff muttered stil typing away at the laptop. He had tried to find some way to contact Storm without Twiggy knowing but she didn't seem to have twitter, facebook or even went on chatsites. She was like a drug he had to have her and no one would stop that.

"Ok can I just remind you one more time that her boyfriend is your friend and he could totally kick your ass and I wouldn't exactly be stopping him"

Jeff just rolled his eyes as Matt went on with his point, sometimes his brother was more annoying than he was worth. Knowing that he wasn't getting through to his brother he just sighed and went upstairs to his girlfriend Lita. Matt could only hope that Jeff didn't do anything stupid, that was wishful thinking. Sometimes Jeff wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. And they called Matt stupid. Jeff kept digging not finding anything, it was just a bunch of stupid people talking about stupid things. Another plan hatched in his brain, what if he could somehow find something bad about Twiggy and then use it against him to take Storm away? He didn't like it but then again Jeff had already prooved that he would do anything to get what he wanted and right now he wanted Storm. Typing his name into the search engine he instantly got alot of hits, most of it was crap and not very useful. Clicking on the tenth page he finally found something that was interesting, all dark and demonic. The more he read the more his eyes bulged, it was like reading about what was going happen. His blood turned cold as he read the horrifying truth, he couldn't let it happen. He had to stop it before it even began. Grabbing his cellphone he punched in the number, hoping this would work.

"Hello?"

"Hey could you do me a huge favour?"

"What?"

Jeff quickly came up with an excuse and luckily he was believed. Putting his phone down he grabbed his shotgun, hopefully this worked because if it didn't then everyone was in alot of danger.


	27. Walking the plank

**Chapter 27 Walking the plank**

Storm woke up alone as usual. She was used to waking up alone because Twiggy was away alot. Sure she missed him like crazy but she knew at the end of the day he would always come home to her. Rolling over she pulled herself out of bed and pulled on some cothes. After she was done she spotted some stray paper on the drawer beside her side of the bed. Sometimes he would leave her notes to remind her that he loved her but this seemed to be a letter not a few quick lines. Reading it she couldn't believe the words she was seeing. To her they were not real but the more she re-read it she knew they were really in front of her.

"Iziah!" Storm called angrily coming down the stairs, only Iziah would write something so horrible and think of it as a friendly joke.

"What? Whats with all the yelling?" Iziah asked coming upstairs completely confused.

"Whats with the sick joke?" Storm demanded of her, she was too angry to care about Iziah's deadly reaction.

"I love sick jokes Storm but I haven't pulled any lately, I've been too busy drinking and learning about history. Did you know that Hitler had only one ball?"

"Yeah very amusing" Storm rushed pushing the letter at Raven "Did you do this?"

"What is it?"

Storm heaved an annoyed sigh as she began to read the words in front of her "_Dear Storm, I can't do this anymore. I thought that I could hide it but I can't. I'm no longer in love with you and I haven't been for several months. I'm sorry but I've met someone else, her name is Jessie and we're in love. I'm sorry. Twiggy_"

"Um Storm" Raven started but Storm cut her off angrily.

"No! I am not sure of much in this world because its somewhat scary and confusing but if there is one thing I'm sure of, one thing I would bet my life, or even your life on is the fact that that man loves me. He would not do this to me. He has loved me for ten years and he would not end it all this way. So find his tracker because I wanna know where he is and _if_ this letter is true then I wanna kick his ass"

Raven typed away on the computer for a second before looking at the answer strangely "Well thats weird"

"What?"

"His tracker is in the woods"

"Our woods? The woods out back?"

"Yeah. Its stationary at the moment, what the hell is he doin in the woods?"

Storm grabbed her hunting knives "Well lets go and see shall we?"

"Armor up and we'll go"

Muttering insults Storm clicked her fingers and instantly she was ready to go. Raven merely shut down the computer and headed outside, Storm right behind her.

Even with this on her mind Storm couldn't look past the obvious, Raven wasn't armoured up, she didn't have her crossbow and on her left wrist was a thick black leather band. Storm didn't want to think about what all that meant right now, she only wanted to find Twiggy. Raven suddenly stopped in the middle of the beaten path, looking around.

"What the hell?" Raven looked to the tallest tree spotting something that even Storm couldn't see. Like some kind of super hero she jumped right to the top and then back down again landing with the softest bump. "Its his tracker"

Storm's eyes bulged already jumping to the worst, Twiggy didn't remove his tracker, someone did it for him.

"Storm we don't know that anythin bad has happened yet, so focus"

She shook herself allowing herself to hold onto hope, if he could survive his eyeball being stabbed with a fork then he could survive this. They kept walking while looking for more clues, his tracker was here so reasonably so was Twiggy.

"Seriously whats with the weirdness?" Raven asked again randomly stopping. Right beneath her feet the ground had changed ever so slightly, Storm of course couldn't feel it, she didn't have sensitve touch like Raven did.

"What is it Rae?" Storm asked almost afraid too.

Raven bent down and stuck her hands into the soil until she was elbow deep, with one giant pull the loose dirt came free and right in front of them lay a dead body. Not something you pull from the soil everyday.

Storm let out a gasp going back to the worst, Raven soothed her again and told her not to jump yet, she had to identify the body. Storm calmed down and looked the corpse over, every way to identify him, human and magical had been erased. It was just a dead body that could of been anyone, Storm's hope raised more and more and in one glance plummeted back to hell.

"Oh my God!" She sank to her knees and just let the tears fall, grapsing the body to her trying to make it better. Raven touched her shoulder trying to keep it together. Right there in plain black and white the one thing that wasn't gone, her name on his skin.

Storm was like a zombie by the time they got back to the house, the tears wouldn't stop and she wasn't going to try and stop them. Someone had murdered her Twiggy, just taken his life as though it was nothing. Raven consoled her the entire time and Storm just hung onto her just wanting it not to be true. Someone had killed the only man she had ever loved, whoever did this was going to pay. They were going to be tortured in every which way possible. The only thing that Storm was greatful for was the fact that he didn't suffer, it only took one shotgun blast to take his life, she was happy he didn't feel much pain but she couldn't say the same for his killer, by the time she was done they would be _begging_ for death. There was no way Storm would give them that, there reason for living has now become to feel nothing but immense pain.


	28. Jump in head first

**Chapter 28 Jump in head first**

While the others were at Twiggy's funeral Jamie was visiting Jilly, she wasn't told why Storm was so sad but Jamie figured it was bad because it usually took alot for Storm get that sad. After eleven years of hell sadness usually took a while to get through but this was something different. Jamie hugged her and told her it would be ok, Storm didn't say anything and just followed Raven to the funeral. All day they had been in Jilly's room doing the usual girly things and slowly driving John insane. Partly from all the girly talk and partly from Jamie being so close yet so far away. He could only hope that Jamie would wind up in the spare room again at least that way he could sneak in and see her. He had stupidly told Randy about what had happened, after about twenty minutes of Randy laughing at how drunk he was he finally sat up straight and told him that he was going to be in a lot of trouble when her family found out. So far John was still alive so he figured that either Jamie hadn't said anything or she had forgotten. Was it wrong to feel slightly annoyed that she had forgotten that kiss so easily? It was like it meant nothing to her. He shook himself, he had to stop this he was slowly becoming a man obsessed and that was never a good thing. Ever. Around midnight he finally heard the sounds he was waiting for, Jamie saying goodnight to his sister and going into the spare room. Now he just had to wait a little longer and then he could go in and say goodnight. That was alright wasn't it? He just wanted to make sure she was alright and say goodnight. That was all it was, a purely innocent gesture. Yeah right.

"Jamie?" John whispered tapping on the door gently, he really didn't want Jilly to hear what he was doing because that was just bad for everyone and by everyone John meant himself. Silently he pried the door open to find Jamie was in the middle of getting undressed. Quickly he shut the door so they were alone. Going up behind her he put his big hand around her mouth. Jamie let out a muffled scream before elbowing him in the stomach, whipping around she punched him as hard as possible in the stomach making him fall to the bed. Of course Jamie only realised it was John after she had hurt him.

She looked at him sheepishly "Sorry I thought you were a british guy"

John sucked in a couple of big breaths, the girl had been taught well, John made a mental note not to do that again, his stomach felt as though it was about to explode.

"Sorry I snuck up on you Jamie" John said weakly still holding his stomach, he knew it was very wrong to be turned on by her rough reaction. "I wanted to say goodnight"

"Oh. Goodnight!" Jamie kissed his cheek and climbed into bed. Finally his breathing returned to normal and he was able to concentrate on what he really came in for.

"Jamie about the other night"

"Which night was that?"

"The night I crashed in here drunk"

Jamie's face screwed up trying to remember that night, it was hard because in her mind all her nights ended with John.

"We wound up sharing a bed and making out" John pressed feeling a little put out that she didn't remember.

Jamies' face brightened "Oh yeah the night you said this was your room, I liked your boxers they were so bright"

John laughed feeling better and a little proud, she _did_ remember. "I wanted to say I'm sorry and I made a mistake"

"Why did you make a mistake? Wait does this mean I'm not really really really pretty?"

He stroked her face lovingly "Of course your still really really really pretty Jamie"

"Well I don't get it, how is it a mistake?"

"I shouldn't of kissed you, I was drunk and your not able to understand what was going on" John said then mentally kicking himself. Sure thats what he was thinking but he could of thought of a better way to say it, one that didn't hurt her feelings.

Jamie's face darkened, those twinkling blue eyes suddenly going very dark. "I cannot believe that I was that stupid, stupid for thinking that _you_ would be different. Here I was thinking that you would get it but no your just like the other boys. Well I say good day sir"

"Jamie" "I said good day!" Jamie snapped pulling the covers up over her head. Much to her surprise and his John didn't leave, he stayed there on the bed trying to think of what to say. He hated that he had hurt her feelings and been thrown into a catergory that clearly wasn't good.

"Jamie I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that"

She popped her head back up reminding John of a jack in the box. "Mean it like what? That I'm just some stupid girl that doesn't know _anything_, well let me tell you something Mr John Cena, I do know things and I'm not dumb as you think"

"I never meant that you were stupid Jamie but _do_ you understand why I kissed you?"

"Because you were drunk?"

"No that just gave me the courage, I kissed you because I like you. I like you in ways that I shouldn't and its slowly killing me because I want you so badly but I know I can't have you"

"You like me?" Jamie asked confused, through his speil that was the only part she had locked in on. "Oh dear God why do you like me? Your John Cena you could have any girl you wanted like that chick down the street who does this" Jamie did some weird symbol that John didn't get. One would think that that would of deterred him, seeing as how she just randomly went off on tangents that made little to no sense.

"I like you because I do, its just something I thought you should know even though I can't really remember why"

Jamie layed down thinking about everything and at the same time nothing. "If you like me does that mean you want something from me? Like how Raven is with Randy?" When Jamie didn't get something she always likened it back to Raven, it always seemed to make sense that way.

John thought about it for a while, the whole room was silent and John was sure he could hear Jamie's heart pounding. Did he want a relationship with her? Yes. It shocked him how he managed to answer that question so fast.

"Yes but Jamie it has to be our little secret, you can't tell anybody but only because I would get into a lot of trouble and you don't wanna get me into trouble do you?"

Jamie shook her head "Of course not but can you do me a favour?"

"Anything"

"Kiss me again" Jamie grinned making that dimpled smile burst out. She loved his smile it made her so happy, it was better knowing that she made it happen. John captured her lips and lay gently on her, badly he wanted to push but he didn't, for one thing she could easily tell her sister and then it would be his funeral they attended next but more importantly it would hurt Jamie and he didn't want that.


	29. Hurricane

**Chapter 29 Hurricane**

A few days after Twiggy's funeral Storm still wasn't doing well, not that the others expected her to be fine, the love of her life was murdered by someone for apparently no reason. She was still in her room just staying away from everyone, she just wanted to be alone to mourn for him. She still wondered how someone could take her sweet innocent man, he had never done anything to anyone. The only thing he had done was save Storm from more hell and and eventual rape. She knew it would of been rape because there was no way in hell she would give Ted conscent to have sex with her. The girls left her meals but other than that they left her be. Raven had taken everything she could use to hurt herself, she knew that pretty soon Storm would reach the suicidal phase. No one would think Storm could even think that way but Raven knew different, losing the love of her life was bound to push Storm over the edge.

"How is she?" Harmoni asked Raven gently coming downstairs for more coffee. Her problematic stalker had just stopped, one moment he was there and now he was gone. She knew it was wrong to miss him but she couldn't help it, it had been a while since she had had attention like that.

"Still not good, but with any luck we'll find what killed him and then she can finally let his memory rest in peace"

"Any clues as to what killed him?" Harmoni asked softly so Storm didn't hear. She didn't want to make her anymore upset than she already was.

Raven shook her head "It was human that killed him but its something else thats covering it up"

"Why would they do that?"

"That I'm still tryin to figure out" Raven looked at her watch again that thick bracelet still on her left wrist. Now it was a race against time and sadly Raven didn't have much left. As much as she hated it she had to do something she didn't really want to do, ruin her relationship with Randy. That shouldn't be too hard, thanks to years of living with Iziah, Raven was an expert on how to ruin things.

"Anyways I gotta go and do somethin on our other problem, make sure that Storm has somethin to eat. Don't coax her out unless she wants to come out" Raven said pulling on her jacket. "I'll be back as soon as possible oh and by the way answer the door"

Harmoni didn't bother telling her there was no one at the door, she knew that someone was. She yanked it open just after Raven orbed out, a handsome tattooed man on the other side. If it were a cartoon her heart would of lept from her chest.

"Why hello gorgeous" Harmoni smiled, she wouldn't mind having his attention.

He smiled somewhat nervously not expecting that to be the words from her mouth. "Um hi, I'm Ian, I was looking for Storm" He drawled his voice holding a slight accent.

"Figures, hot guy looking for someone that isn't me" Harmoni muttered, "Storm you have a visitor!"

Storm wasn't sure why but she dragged herself downstairs anyway, maybe she could kill who was on the other side of the door. "Hi" She said without enthuiasm, she just wanted to go back to bed.

"Hi, I'm Ian. James' brother" Ian started "I'm sorry for meeting you under these circumstances"

"Likewise. I am so sorry for you loss"

"James asked me that if anything should happen to him that you recieved this" He pulled a box from his pockets. "For what its worth Storm he really loved you. I don't think he's ever loved anything the way he loved you"

Storm let a tear slide from her face as she opened the box, it was her future wedding ring. She had pictured herself wearing it with pride, proud to be married to someone so wonderful and sweet. "Thank you Ian and if it helps at all I loved him more than anything, I always will"

He pulled her into a hug and weirdly enough she didn't fight her way out, it was the closest she would ever be to Twiggy again and that was sad in a way.

"Thank you for coming"

He let her go and watched her go back upstairs, a sad smile on her face. Harmoni suddenly felt bad for her comment, two innocent people grieving over a lost loved one and she was only thinking of herself. Thats something Iziah would do. Harmoni smiled shyly at him. "I'm sorry for you loss"

"Thank you" He gave her a deep look "This is possibly the worst time to ask but may I have your number"

_Storm he asked for my number is that ok? _She didn't want to do anything to upset Storm more, she had been through enough.

_Go for it Harm_

_Thanks_ "Sure" She wrote her number and name down for him. Smiling slightly she watched him go, at least one good thing had happened today even if it was at Storm's expense, Harmoni decided to make it up to her by letting Twiggy into heaven and when she went Storm would instantly go there too. At least in death they would be together.

Storm lay back in the bath thinking about nothing, well nothing except Twiggy. She slid the wedding band onto her index finger. Sure they weren't married and now never would be but she would still wear the ring as another reminder of Twiggy. Raven had taken everything that was a danger except one thing, her very sharp fingernails. Storm had the sort of nails that could litterly rip chunks of flesh from the body. She didn't want to tear flesh, she wanted to see lots of blood. She ripped her left wrist open first watching the blood stream down like a river. After she was satisfyed she started on the right one, soon she would be with Twiggy and everything would be alright again. She lay back letting the water and blood take her.

"Oh baby what are you doing to yourself?"

Storm instantly sat up, Twiggy leaning down beside the bathtub. She knew it was just his ghost and he wasn't alive but it was still good to see him.

"I'm coming to join you soon"

He swept ghostly fingers across her forehead "Baby your not meant to die"

"And you were?" She asked tearfully, she didn't want this anymore she just wanted to be with him.

"No I was a victim of circumstance but they need you Stormy"

"And I need you Twiggy"

"I'll always be here just not in the way we thought"

Storm sniffed sadly "I want to be with you"

"Sorry babe this is a one way trip"

Storm let the tears slide down her face, it was all too much. Out of all the crap, this was the thing to break her. She couldn't go on without Twiggy nor did she want to try. "Twiggy I don't want to be here without you, I'd rather die just so I can be with you"

He stroked her face again "I have to go and you have to stay."

Storm's eyes suddenly popped open with a new thought "Twiggy _who_ killed you?"

"I can't tell you"

"Yes you can I was about to be your wife, this is something you can share with me"

"No I mean I can't tell you because I don't know. I only remember the woods and suddenly shotgun to the head. Thats all I remember"

Storm lent back sadly gauging more slashes in her arm, they healed up instantly. "Baby I'm always gonna be here and one day we'll be together again but for right now you gotta stay here"

"Don't wanna"

He gave a wry chuckle before kissing her forehead "I know but its best if you stay here"

"Will you forget me Twiggy?"

"Of course not just like I know you'll never forget me. I love you Storm"

"I love you too. Goodbye James" Storm sniffed sadly as he disappeared into the night. At least she could at least say goodbye even though she knew it wouldn't be forever. After her bath and her wounds were healed she headed downstairs, sadness still reigned with her but also determination. She would find his killer and she wouldn't do that by sitting on her ass. Before she started hunting she gave Raven a big hug, "Thank you for bringing him to me"

"Your welcome but it wasn't me."

"It wasn't?"

Raven shook her head "There is only one person I know that has ever felt love like yours, she too had to deal with his death so she knows how much it sucks, she wanted to give you a chance to say goodbye because she never did"

Storm was at a loss as too who it was, she only came up with Harmoni, imagine her surprise when Raven nodded towards the basement.


	30. More secrets exposed

**Chapter 30 More secrets exposed**

Raven sat on her bed just staring into space, at least thats what it looked like, really she was messing with certain minds again. She really didn't wanna destroy what she had with Randy but she had no other choice. That evil killer inside him was only getting stronger and pretty soon it would take over completely. Of course it didn't matter if he did, Raven would kill it just like she killed everything else. Flicking her hands in mid-air she took control of Randy and led him to all the answers he wanted, all those burning questions would soon be answered and as always Raven would be alone. Just in time she moved and narrowly avoided the big axe aimed at her face. She thought she had more time, apparently not. The axe came at her again, quickly she rolled away as the mad-man came towards her. He just kept swinging and all she could do was dodge, he wouldn't stop until she was dead. She grabbed the axe, both evenly matched in strength they fought over it. He took her feet and they both fell to the floor. He pressed that axe down across her throat slowly choking the life from her.

"Raven have you seen the waffle iron!" Iziah shouted out from the kitchen clearly having no idea that her twin was choking.

"In the cupboard!" Raven shouted out pulling her legs up and kicking the man away. He came at her again and in the nick of time she pulled out an arrow and plunged it into his neck. He gave one angry scream before vanishing. He would have to come back to finish the job, for now he had to stop the dying process.

Iziah came out about three seconds after he had vanished to find her sister on the floor. "What chu doing down there?"

"I fell" Raven huffed picking herself up and looking to her watch. She had even less time than she thought which of course did not help at all.

"What chu fall for?"

"I didn't do it on purpose" Raven retorted irritably "Look I gotta go and do some stuff"

"Stuff like what?"

"Stuff like seeing Randy, oh and by the way while we're on the subject you are to stand down"

"What?"

"You heard me Iziah" Raven looked at her sister evenly as she pulled on her trench coat. "Stand down"

Iziah put her hands up in defense "Alright I'll stand down. Whatever the hell that means. Meanwhile would you like some waffles?"

"No thanks. I'm not hungry" Raven pushed her way out of the room and headed to her stand point. All she had to do was wait until Randy had found out everything. Iziah went back inside utterly confused and for once, worried. Raven was _always_ hungry.

Randy kept looking at the words he was reading, they made little sense to him. He had always been interested in the magical world, demons and all the dark mysteries of the world. Right now he was reading about _The Huntress_, she was totally kick-ass. Not to mention all the things she had experienced, the world was litterly still spinning because of her, it was only until he read the dark parts of her history that he changed his mind. Several innocent people had died at her hands, not just died but eaten, sometimes alive. She was the most evilest person in the world even though her history suggested she was meant to be nuetral. She was truely a force to be reckoned with, Not to mention the thirteen invisible deadly arms that came from her back, the skills she held with almost any weapon and her thirst for flesh. The knowledge she held about the world was deadly, deadly because she could control who lived and who died but more to the point she was the only one that could control Nightwolf, her demonic sister. At times she sat idly by and watched her sister kill even eating the remains just so she wouldn't get caught. It seemed for all the good that was in her she had just as much evil. Randy could admit he wasn't a good person, he was far from it but _she_, she was completely different. She took evil to the extremes, even Nightwolf didn't seem as bad she did. Randy however was addicted to what he was reading, he just couldn't stop and he had to know more. Finally the history seemed to change and it became good again until he read the most recent post about her. Suddenly everything made sense, it fit together like a well fitted puzzle. He didn't want to believe it, his sweet Raven was the deadly Huntress.

"Hey Rand" Raven greeted innocently walking through the front door. Instantly he lept away from her keeping his distance. He hated it but he did feel a little bit of fear, _alot_ of anger but a little bit of fear.

"Whats wrong?" She asked before glancing at the computer. "Randy I can explain"

"Explain what? Your a freak!" He shouted at her getting further away from her. Her vectors could only reach a certain distance so as long he kept a certain distance he would have a chance.

"We prefer hunters but whatever" Raven stayed where she was, she knew there was no way to avoid what was happening but she was going to try. "Randy please I can explain"

"Your a freak" He spat at her "You think your nuetral but your just as bad as your sister"

"Certain people needed to die I won't deny that I killed them and I won't deny that I ate them but it's not how it sounds"

Randy just looked at her like he couldn't believe what he was hearing "Are you kidding me? Your actually gonna justify all the hell you have inflicted"

"Would you of reacted any different if I told you"

"This isn't about my reaction"

"So whats it about?"

"You lied to me"

"Technically I didn't lie, you never once asked me if I was a magical hunter from Dezolis"

He closed his eyes in angry annoyance "Whatever Raven, we are through. Its over, there is no way I would want to keep seeing a freak like you"

The tears that came to her eyes real, she couldn't believe that he was being so cold. "Randy can't we work this out?"

"No. Your a freak and I have no time for you. Good-bye"

Raven turned and walked away, it was the only thing she could do until it was time to kill him. All she had to do was avoid the killer after her and wait until the killer inside Randy had taken control. Until then she had just enough time to mourn over her broken heart.


	31. In the cupboard

**Chapter 31 In the cupboard**

By the time she got home everyone had heard about what had happened with Randy and how badly heart broken Raven was. They understood just how much Randy really meant to her and he wasn't just some human that she planned to eat. Storm hugged her tightly as soon as she got in, "Oh honey I'm so sorry"

"Its ok" Raven said sadly tugging from her grip. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright, I'm sorry your hurting Raven"

"Its ok" Raven smiled brightly before tugging off her shoes and socks. Her trench coat hung neatly by the front door. Raven rummaged through the cupboards and pulled out several packets of chips, biscuits and popcorn.

"Oh Raven please don't" Storm begged, she knew exactly what Raven was doing and it was the last thing they needed. It was the only way she dealt with depression and it was usually the way you could tell she was really upset.

"No. I'm goin in the cupboard and I'm not comin out 'til the world is a better place" Raven yanked open the cupboard beaneath the sink and got inside. She fit in there perfectly and she wasn't going to come out until she had too. At least the axe man wouldn't find her easily because who would hide in a cupboard? Raven would.

Storm knocked on the door, "Raven I know your upset about Randy but you can't stay in there for the rest of your life"

"I'm not just the rest of his life"

"C'mon Rae, you have to come out. We need you"

"No, now leave me alone"

Storm let out a sigh and went back to her work, there was no point trying to get her to come out because she knew that Raven wouldn't listen.

Raven sat quite comfortably in her tiny cupboard munching on chips, she hated this part but it was what needed to be done. She put down her packet and took off her thick leather bracelet, inked to her left wrist was a black ink design. This was the reason she had little time left, she had done something so horrible that it branded her, litterly. Until she died it would be there, right now she was fair game for anyone. Putting her leather band back on she rest in her tiny spot listening to the outside world. She let out another sigh when she heard his heart, it was broken. She could take a little comfort in that, at least she had his love at one point and it wasn't faked. Raven could only hope that he listened once she had taken care of everything. She looked at her watch one last time, she amazingly had a while to waste so she lent back in her small space and did the only thing that was still allowed, she thought of Randy naked. At least she still had that.


	32. One more thing

**Chapter 32 One more thing**

Raven was still in the cupboard a week later still keeping an eye on things. The latest thing she was worried about was Jamie, she had sensed the girl's new relationship with the older man. Inch by inch he was getting closer to the goal line which of course was known as the panty line. Jamie was over there again for another night, this time for safety reasons even though Iziah argued that with John in the house with a sixteen yearl old girl how safe was she exactly? For once Izzy held a valid point but Raven (from her space) had assured her that she would be alright. And if she wasn't then she would just eat him, Randy thought she was some evil cannibal so why not act like one, she had already lost him so there wasn't much left to lose. Raven was very tempted to bang her head against something just so she had something to do. Raven usually loved it when she had time to kill but now it was just a painful countdown as to what was to come and obviously she wouldn't like it or else she wouldn't be dreading it so much.

Jamie kept the giggle to herself for fear that someone would hear her. She was meant to be at a party with Jilly and Bex but she grew bored and asked to go back, they didn't mind walking her back and just let her curl up to sleep. John, however had other plans for his new secret girlfriend. Now instead of sleeping in the spare room she was in his room on the bed while John ran his tongue down her belly. It felt weird to her but a good weird. John had told her that she can stop anytime she wanted, of course he hoped that she wouldn't want to stop. He was already shirtless and ready to show her exactly what sex was. Jamie giggled again as his tongue danced over the small twin peaks, her bright blue bra didn't do her justice. John pulled her up gently so he could undo the clasps. Throwing it to the floor he pushed Jamie back to the bed with a heated lip-lock. Jamie had no clue what to do but right now she didn't care she just wanted to touch him, running her hands up his arms she trailed patterns on his bare back. John growled into her mouth pushing himself into her body.

"You have no idea what your doing to me Jam" He breathed into her mouth, her soft shaky hands only turned the heat up.

"Is it good?" Jamie whispered hopefully, she didn't want to disappoint her God, Jamie had no idea what she would do if she had disappointed him. Knowing Jamie she would just do anything it took to make him happy again.

"Very good" John assured her, his fingers trailing down to the waistband of her skirt. Lost to the bliss John pulled it off and threw it aside. He had never come across beauty like Jamie before and for a moment he just wanted to worship her. Those long creamy legs were so heavenly Stacy Keibler would be jealous. Starting at her ankles he began the journey with his tongue, her little giggles only served to be encouragement. He ran his tongue up her body planting several butterfly kisses as he went past her centre and kissed up her belly to her mouth. He rest on top of her gently kissing all around her face and neck. This was further than Jamie had ever been and John wanted her to relax, she didn't have to do anything she didn't want too. He was just happy to have her there. Jamie ran her hand up the inside of his leg, she liked his new army shorts, she liked them so much that she wanted a pair. The pair he was wearing to be exact, it had to be that pair.

"Can I have your shorts?"

John laughed gently getting off her and resting back on his knees "You can have them on one condition"

Jamie sat up instantly her eyes shining, finally someone was giving her what she asked for, usually she got told no. "Whats that?"

"If you can take them off, there your's"

"Really?"

John smiled softly "Really"

Before she went about her task of undoing his shorts she looked down at her hands and gently whispered. "Ok guys if you do this for me I'll do something ultra special for you"

John kept the laugh to himself as Jamie reached for the belt buckle. Muttering encouragement to her very un-trained fingers she started to un-do his belt. When she got it off she threw it on the floor and went back to her task. She could do this all she had to do was concentrate. After the belt was gone it became a lot easier. Popping the button from the hole she tugged the zip down in victory. She had done it! Now she was the brand new owner of army shorts she was so happy. John embraced her happily, he didn't mean for it to sound like a trick but the way he saw it they both won. She got the shorts and he got a little bit of freedom that his body craved. Jamie pulled away grinning, "I think I would like my shorts now John"

"As you wish Jam" He got off the bed and pulled them off until it was just him in his boxers, at least he wasn't drunk this time. Jamie's eyes widened in interest when she saw that engorged muscle jutting from his boxers, it made a tent out of the satin material. John was about to explain what it was when that cold glare silenced him.

"I know what it is thank you very much" Her eyes suddenly sparkled again "I had no idea it was that huge." Jamie threw his shorts down, now more interested in what was concealed in his boxers. Without waiting for his greenlight or direction Jamie lent in and touched it. Her grin grew like the chesire cat when he reacted to her touch. John grunted appreiciatevly as she ran her hands over it, the friction of his boxers and her light grip was almost too much. It only became more intense when she found the split in the material. It gave her instant acess to skin. The tip was leaking and she looked up at John a little puzzled, _that_ was new to her.

"Your leaking, did you know that?"

"It means that I like it. Alot"

Jamie pulled it out of the slit and ran her hand down the lenth. John could only shudder with wanting, for someone that had no clue what to do she surely was an expert with her hands. More fluid flew from him and landed in her hands. She looked at it for a moment before licking it off her hands. "It tastes like..." She couldn't dechiper what it tasted like, she needed more in order to figure it out. Finished with her hand she went back to his dick, gently she ran her tongue over the head. That groan that escaped his lips made Jamie stop instantly, the only growl she had ever heard was Raven's and that usually was a bad sign.

"Feels so good Jamie" John uttered out shutting his eyes, even if she stopped right now he would never forget what her mouth felt like. Glad that he wasn't about to hurt her she went back to tasting him, that taste had to be figured out before it drove her crazy. It was like having a song in your head, you knew who sang it but you just couldn't think of who sang it and it played on and on until you figured it out. Jamie just had to know what that taste was even if it took her all night. With the way John was groaning and stroking her head he didn't have any objections with her figuring it out. John moaned her name and told her to stop but she didn't listen, more of that yummy goo was coming out and she almost had it. Then something really puzzling happened and it took almost every remaining brain cell she had left to figure it out. His body tightened and the grip he had on her hair became tighter and her mouth suddenly became full of that goo, only it wasn't little bits, it was alot and all she could do was swallow it, and then it stopped and John pulled away looking a little guilty but really pleased. "I told you to stop" He said somewhat sheepishly.

Jamie just looked at him, it took her a while but at least she remembered what had happened, it was explained to her at some point by someone so now she was all caught up. Jamie lay down in front of him in just her bright pink panties, "Honey. Thats what it tastes like. Thank God I figured that out"

John ran his hands up the sides of her long legs pulling the last barrier away, sure he had been satisfyed but now it was her turn. Jamie was lost in awe as he tossed them aside and started kissing up her thighs. She let the soft giggles out again, his tongue tickled her. Her breath pulled in suddenly as his tongue hit something, whatever it was it made her body tingle and soul shout for more. Prying open the engorged lips he was pleased to see that she was as turned on as he was. That wet core was so good he kept licking and nibbling, her cries was the only encouragment he needed right now. Just as she was on the verge of ultimate bliss he stopped, he wanted her to feel it but he wanted to feel it with her. Jamie could only look puzzled as he lined himself up with her entrance, now she got it. Before he went any further he had know that she wanted this because if she didn't he was going to be in alot of trouble (Cause everything else he had done was a-ok?)

"Jamie"

She gave a little giggle "Go for it just..."

"I'll be gentle, promise"

Jamie rolled her eyes "Be as rough as you want I don't care just don't laugh at me because I've never done this before"

Well he already figured that, being the daughter of Shawn Michales he doubted many men had had a chance to do what he was doing right now. Knowing that the pain would soon make her change her mind he eased on inside her gently trying to break the barrier as fast as possible so she could enjoy it. Jamie wrapped a long leg around his back and pulled him in the rest of the way. John swore he could _hear_ the hymen snap as Jamie looked at him weakly "Ouch, won't be doing that again"

He stayed still allowing her to adjust to the pain, Jamie looked up into those lovely blue eyes the pain melting away. "Well this is boring, you could move or something"

He couldn't help the laugh that flew from him, obviously the pain had subsided. He pulled out and slammed in testing her theory about being as rough as he wanted. Jamie let out a delighted scream, when shoved himself in he hit something _extra_ special. She had no idea what it was but each time he hit it her legs would tremble and electricity spread through her like wildfire. Not knowing how to stop it she raked nails up his arms and aross his shoulders, that aroused growl flew from both of them. In one blur of skin she found herself on top of him, Jamie felt a weird two second sadness as he popped from inside her, she was really liking it and now it was gone. With a little bit of help from John he was back inside her and the sparks flew again. It didn't take her long to catch on, raising and falling her hips seemed to turn John on more, the more she moved the more the fire spread. It started at her toes and reigned throughout her entire body. Still controlling her hips he sat up and latched onto her nipples, Jamie let out a slightly strangled scream, everything was too much at the moment. It felt good though, she couldn't deny that. Gripping onto his flesh, their mouths found each other in a hard passion that just couldn't be beat. Gushes of juices flowed from her and for a moment in time Jamie was free like a bird, soaring amonst the clouds. The heat between her legs got hotter as John gave one last snap of his powerful hips. They settled down and tried getting their breath back.

"Can we do that again?" Jamie asked hopefully, she really really liked what he had just done to her. She wanted to do it reapeatedly.

"Not right now Jamie"

"Of course not right now, I'm tired but later or tomorrow?"

John moved her off gently and put her between the sheets, Jilly wouldn't be back tonight so it was safe to have Jamie in his bed for the night. "Get some sleep and in the morning we'll do it again"

Jamie lent up and kissed his lips gently "Thanking you and the shorts are still mine Cena but you can wear them"

John let out that smile as she closed her eyes and nodded off to sleep. Cleaning himself down he pulled on her newly acquired shorts and headed to the fridge. He was now majorly thirsty, that was a good sign for John. He only ever felt this thirsty after really good sex. Yeah that was weird but his night was about to get a lot weirder.

John yanked the fridge open and looked at what he had to drink, water, juice, milk. He wasn't sure what he felt like not that it really mattered. Choosing a bottle of water he closed the fridge.

"Well well well, Iziah finally had it right"

To say John had a heart attack was an understatement, he really didn't expect to see Raven sitting on his kitchen counter in weird looking armor and that long black pole in her hands. "I'll give you a moment to register whats goin on"

"Where the hell did you come from?" John gasped out still holding his chest, his heart was litterly threatening to jump from his chest.

"That doesn't matter right now, the important thing is that we reach an understandin. I know what you did to my sister"

"I can explain that"

She stopped him with her hand rolling those silver eyes "There is no possible explaination for what you just did Cena. However you will not be dyin if you agree to my deal"

"What deal?" John looked at her suspect clearly not believing that she was letting something like that go.

"In a few days Randy is goin to come to you with a secret, he's goin to tell you what it is and instead of reactin like a giant prick like you would usually your goin to tell him its ok and you will support him but more importantly you will accept him and keep his secret. And in return I won't kill you for fuckin my little sister and I won't tell the others either"

"What secret?"

"Thats for him to tell you and for you to remember what I said because if I have to come back here for any reason the last thing you'll feel is my teeth rippin chunks of flesh from your body"

John weighed up his options, what more could he really do? He was being let off the hook about Jamie and surely any secret that Randy had wouldn't be _that_ bad right?

"Do we have a deal Cena?"

"Yeah. We have a deal"

"Good I'll be seein you later" Raven quickly orbed out of there before the axe-man could show up. That was something she would have trouble explaining to John.


	33. Shocker

**Chapter 33 Shocker**

Raven hadn't left her cupboard in almost two weeks at least that was the illusion. The girls tried to coax her out but to no avail. She was still mourning over Randy and what was about to come. For someone of her circumstance she had managed to stay out of trouble alot longer than most in her situation. However once Randy's little secret had been exposed it was going to become a lot harder to avoid trouble so there was no other option.

"Raven will you please come out?" Storm asked again from the table, she wasn't any closer to finding their killer or Twiggy's killer for that matter. It was really frustrating her to no end and Raven hiding away wasn't helping.

"No" Raven muttered again looking at her watch. She had about five minutes to wait, about fucking time. She loved her cupboard but she needed to stretch her vectors and get something to eat, now she was hungrier than ever. She listened to Storm typing away at different theories and in about five seconds she would find out the killer and how to kill him.

"OMG!" Storm lept away from the computer like it was on fire and just like that Raven was out of the cupboard, armored up and everything.

"Now you know Storm"

"Well lets get down there before he kills again"

"He won't kill again, he's under my control"

"What?" Storm looked to her confused, she had _let_ him kill? But why?

"Storm certain things have arised and I'll be goin away for awhile so to keep you guys a little safer I got rid of the competition. Now I'm goin over to kill Randy and when I've done that I'm goin back to live as I was meant too"

Storm couldn't believe it, she was leaving the clan for no good reason "I won't let you leave Raven. You gotta get past me first" She pulled out her hunting knives and got ready for combat, she wasn't going to let Raven leave without a fight.

"Sorry Storm things have been set in stone and my time has run out" Raven knocked her unconsious with her vectors and walked out the door.

"Hey lover, miss me?" Raven greeted walking into Randy's with her crossbow locked and loaded. Hopefully this didn't take too long and Hunter was ready to do his part.

"What are you doing here? I thought I made my feelings about you perfectly clear"

"Oh you did" Raven beamed "But I wanted to ask you somethin"

"What?" He growled out putting his phone down.

"Even after all the time I gave you, you still haven't taken control yet. Are you that pathetic or just stupid?"

He just looked at her confused, what the hell was she talking about?

She beamed again "I take it that your both, tsk tsk tsk can't even control a mere human. Thats gotta be a slap in the face"

"I don't know what you've been smoking or who you've been eating but your insane, you know that"

"And all those humans you killed, tell me why did Wade Barrett have to die?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't kill Wade"

"Oh no Randy, _you_ didn't. But that rogue ninja you have harborin your body did. I admit it was a good plan. Take control of the one guy I couldn't resist, use him to get closer to me in order to find a weakness. But you didn't find one did you? You only found that with each passin day he became more of my slave than he was yours"

"I didn't think you had it figured Huntress" Randy didn't reconize the cold voice that errupted from his voice box. It wasn't his, he knew that much.

"Please, you wanna know why Wade died, because I made you kill him. To think you thought that you had everythin under control but really I was usin you as a pawn to kill the competition and now that all the biggest threats have gone your the only one left that needs to die"

He sent out cold laughter that wasn't usually his "You can't kill me without taking him as well"

Raven just shrugged "So? He broke my heart I guess its only fair that I break his face with my arrow"

Randy shut his eyes as immense power flowed through him, slowly and against his will the _thing_ inside him had fully taken over. He was no longer Randy, he was this thing. The cold blue that Raven had fallen for changed deep black.

"Now I have his heart, body and soul and you can't stop me. You were so close to defeating me Huntress but you waited too long and now your forced to run and while your running I will work my way into the clan and take them all out until I'm the last one standing and finally the world will be mine for the taking."

Raven merely shot him right between the eyes "Fuckin wishes of the eternally screwed" Right before her eyes he began to melt, the thing inside him was dying slowly and eventually it was poor human Randy lying on the floor, lime green arrow through his skull. Raven quickly rushed to his side, resting a hand on his forehead she kept him alive as long as she could. "Hunter!" She yelled hoping he would hurry, Randy was dying faster than usual. That was to be expected when you took an arrow to the brain. Hunter showed up in a heartbeat.

"Quick! I'm losin him!" Raven pleaded hoping that he didn't draw this out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Hunter knelt down beside the fallen man secretly liking who she chose, he was in peak physical condition. He pressed his lips against the dying man's and right before her Hunter slowly injected his soul into Randy. When she was sure that the process had worked she pulled the arrow out and Randy gasped back to life, Hunter healing the mortal wound to his skull.

"What happened?" Randy asked looking to Raven for answers.

"I saved your life, not bad for a freak huh?"

He took her hand, she knew that it was Randy and not Hunter. "Raven I'm sorry for what I said, I was just freaked. I want to work this out because I love you"

Sadly she took her hand back "I'm sorry Randy but I can't"

"Why?"

She shook her head "Things are not gonna stop comin after me and they will use everyone I love as a pawn to get to me and I don't want my loved ones dyin because of me." Raven let out a sigh. "I was stupid to think that I could play human, I'm a hunter I should live like one."

"So your just going to leave?"

"Trust me I don't want too but my time has run out." She kissed his forehead lovingly "Explain it all to him and thank you once again. I guess this makes us even now"

Randy pulled her lips to his hoping that his love filled kiss could change her mind "Please don't go"

"I have too, for what its worth Randy I really did love you and you too Hunter. Just so you both know"

And just like that she was gone forever leaving Randy with a forever lasting sadness, he had the best thing and now she was gone but more importantly he wanted to know why because he knew enough to know that Raven was hiding something and he would find what it was.


	34. Epilogue A hunter's return

**A/N **Yes this is the end but I do have a sequel, of course thats where you'll get all the answers to those annoying questions; What is stalking Harmoni and why? Who killed Twiggy and why? What will happen when they find out about John and Jamie? And where does Rey Mysterio fit in all this? Will Iziah ever figure out where the waffle iron is? Can she use it without zapping herself? Ok thats enough on with the story...

**Chapter 34 Epilogue; A hunters return**

Randy lay down for a while, his head wouldn't stop thumping with questions. If he didn't have voices before he sure as hell had them now. He tried to block it out but it just wouldn't stop and soon enough he had to deal with it. He pulled himself up and went into the bathroom, checking his reflection in the mirror he reconized himself but something was different. For one thing he heard that voice in his head, he also felt stronger, smarter and more at ease. His five senses seemed to get stronger and stronger and soon he was hearing things that no human possibly could like his sister's heart beat who was three houses away right now, yet he heard it like Bex was right next to him. Randy looked himself over again "What did she do to me?"

_She saved your life...and mine_

"What?"

_We were both dying, I needed a heart and you needed a soul. We saved each other from death's door. Boy will he pissed that once again Raven took souls away from him _

Randy rubbed his temples, that voice was a whisper but it was still loud. "She made me like her?"

_It was either that or she let you die I'm picking if she didn't love you as much as she loved me she would of let you die_

"She made me a freak?"

That voice gave a loud snort _If you don't mind Randal we prefer the term hunter and if it wasn't for a hunter like Raven the world wouldn't even be spinning_

"Because she killed innocent people"

_Everyone she killed was far from innocent, she killed the bad guys only. We had one demon that used to like creeping into little human girls windows at night and do some really sick shit to them. It was the hunter that is Raven that found him and took him out. You have no idea just how many lives she saved_

Randy felt slightly bad when hearing that because this _thing _inside him wasn't lying and he realised quickly that maybe he had taken it out of context. He never stopped to ask why she had killed those people, he just assumed they were all innocent people that she killed so she could eat another night.

_Randy I hope you don't mind but I'm gonna be around for a while so you can either get used to it or make it harder but if you decide the latter option you must be ready for the most intense ass kicking you have ever recieved. You really don't wanna piss off someone that can kick you in the balls from the inside_

Randy inhaled deeply thinking about Raven and what he said. He wanted Raven back and he saw that this was the onlly way. "I want her back mystery voice"

He gave a little chuckle _My name is Hunter and trust me I want her back too_

"So how do I get her back?"

_Theres only one way and I don't think you'll like it Randy_

"Just tell me this possibly can't get any weirder than it already is"

Hunter gave an inward sigh _Right now we are two people sharing a body, if you want Raven back your gonna have to find her and in order to find her you have to make the transistion. That means that we will become one, your heart will become mine and my soul will become yours. You will be me and I'll be you. Our lives will intersect and we'll truely be one_

"Does that mean I'll have inisible arms like she does?"

_Yes but you'll only have eight to her thirteen_

"Ok"

_Ok? _

"Yeah lets become one unless that means you have to do something gay to me cause I don't do that Hunter"

Hunter chuckled _Alright go lay down and I'll do the rest_

Randy obediantly went to lay down on his bed but only after pointing out how dodgy that sounded. Hunter laughed again and assured him that he was only interested in girls, more to the point, Raven. At least they loved the same girl so that was good right?

Randy was only down for two seconds before he quickly fell asleep, the softness of his bed felt too good to ignore. Around six that night he woke again, his body feeling different again. He raced to the mirror to find that nothing had changed, he still looked the same. Randy was wondering if it was all just a dream. He hated that because he was actually starting to warm up to the idea of being a Hunter, he would be pretty good at it. Slowly he flexed his arm that surge of power flowing through him, it _had _worked, he was now exactly like Raven. At least he didn't have to start from the rookie level and learn all his powers over again because that would be annoying. Quickly he rang John, he had to tell him about this. A few moments later he was sitting with John on his couch telling him all that had happened. When he had finished he waited for John to freak and call him insane. John however smiled "This is what she meant"

"Raven saw you about this?" He clicked on so fast he was surpsied, turns out now that he was a hunter he was a billion times smarter.

"Yeah she came to me and said that you would tell me this and I was to support you"

"And do you believe me Cena?"

John looked at him for a full minute "Yes I believe you. There is something about those girls that ain't normal and now I know what it is"

Randy had a thought for a moment "When she came here was she wearing a leather band on her left wrist?"

John scrunched his face up trying to remember "No" He said slowly "She had an tattooed bracelet"

"What did it look like and if you say ink I'm gonna throw you through a wall"

John let out a laugh "It was black and some weird design"

Randy stood up abruptly "I gotta go"

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find out what Raven did that was so bad she earnt herself an outlaw band"

Raven hunted through the woods in search of a place to stop for the night, she was looking forward to living like this again. It had certainly been awhile since she had lived like a proper hunter without having magic at her fingertips. Of course she still missed Randy and always would. Finding a safe place she layed her tiny body down on the ground and just looked at the stars. Her fingers traced over the ink absent mindedly, this was her fate now. She was an outlaw that was fair game for anyone to kill. Sighing to herself she was thankful she had taken out the most powerful threats first, at least whatever came there way now they could handle. All Raven had to worry about now was the Executioner, the man sent to kill outlaws.


End file.
